Love vs Baseball, Which Is Harder?
by stefansalwaystheone
Summary: All human. A baseball player and a statistics keeper, who would've thought?
1. Chapter 1

**STEFANS POINT OF VIEW**

As I step up to the plate I take three deep breaths. One: set my hands up. Two: get in position. Three: look at the pitcher who is about to throw the ball that decides if we go to the American League Championship Game.

I'm in deep with a full count against me. _Three balls, two strikes. I can handle this._ I think to myself. I hold my hand back to the umpire, indicating that I need a minute. I step out of the batters box and put my bat down, hitting it on my feet so the accumulated clay gets off. With a runner on each base, I look at my third base coach and he gives me the signal.

_Tap to the nose, 3 fingers, fingers on the bill of his hat, cross arm tap to the shoulder, left hand on right knee and right hand on left knee._ I know this one like the back of my hand. I have been waiting to be thrown this signal the whole baseball game.

I nod to my coach then nod to the umpire as I step back in the box. As the picture takes a look at every player on every base, I take a deep breath and pull my bat behind my ears. He winds up and I whisper to myself, "Out of the ballpark."

The pitcher releases the ball and comes stepping forward, staring at me and waiting for what is going to happen. I watch the speeding ball coming towards me and do what I do best. My arms start swinging and as soon as I feel contact with the round, white sphere, I know its outa here. I don't even start to run. I hold onto my bat and walk 3 paces towards first base as the ball passes the outfield and lands on the highest deck, into the sea of fans.

Finally, I drop my wooden stick, hold my hands up and start jogging around the bases. I'm shouting and hollering with a huge grin on my face as I round third base and see my team waiting for me. I jump into the swarm of sweaty baseball players and as they hold me up on their shoulders I look around and see everyone on their feet. Chanting my name.

"Stefan! Stefan!" The crowd roars. Nothing feels better than hearing those sounds. I look around and tell the boys to put me down. Even though I should be ecstatic, I am really just exhausted after just hitting the game winning grand slam. My feet hit the ground and I look up at the scoreboard. 11-4. Wow! Those other guys got crushed. Definitely will not be sad to see them leave.

This takes me one game closer to the World Series, the biggest series of baseball games of the year. It's been my dream ever since I was a child to become a professional baseball player and it's finally come true. I turn my head and see my coach talking to a reporter, so I decide to sneak off before I get bombarded with questions. I'm just too tired to speak with anyone.

I walk down into the dugout to grab a cup of water and head to the locker room. As I get inside I throw my cup in the garbage. I unbutton my jersey take it off and throw it over my shoulder. I turn another corner and immediately bump into someone. I look up and see this nerdy, sorry excuse of a girl standing before me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I was just-" She starts to say, but I intervene.

"Yeah, you better be. I am sore and I just want to go home, so get the hell out of my way and stop being so clumsy. Damn, how hard is it to watch where you are going." I finish as I brush past her and head into the locker room.

**ELENAS POINT OF VIEW**

"Douchebag!" I exclaim as I talk to my best friend, well one of my best friends, Caroline over the phone.

"Wow! What crawled up his butt and died? He shouldn't be such an ass! It was and accident! He didn't even get hurt. You bumped into him for God's sake! Its not like he broke his arm." She practically yells into her phone.

I walk into the parking garage and find my car. Once I get to it, I dig through my purse to find my keys. Thinking I was alone.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Care. The guy wins one big damn baseball game and he thinks that he is God's gift to Earth. Like who the hell does he think he is?" I tell her, not caring how loud I was.

"Well, I wouldn't say I am God's gift to Earth, but I _am_ pretty close to it." I hear his voice.

I jump and drop my phone and keys. As I turn around and see the one and only Mr. Stefan Freaking Salvatore, I instantly regret my words because he obviously knows I am talking about him.

"Shit." I mutter to myself as I bend down to pick up my phone, with a confused Caroline saying 'Hello' on the other end, and my car keys. I am scared to stand up and look at him. What will he do when I look into his eyes. Yell at me? Call security, or the cops? Oh gosh, I really hope he doesn't.

As I stand up and look at him he has this smug smile on his face. He stares at me up and down before saying a word.

"You should really be careful what you say. You never know who is listening. Could be one of the biggest baseball players in the world, who may be able to have your job ripped way from you in a heartbeat. So I suggest you hop your scrawny, ugly ass into that little Honda and I will forget about your rude words." He says as I stand there in belief of what he just said to me.

When I am about to say something he walks away towards him 200,000 dollars Mercedes Benz. I jump into my car and remember that Caroline is still on the phone. I put the key in the ignition and look to see if his car is still in my rear view mirror, thankfully its not.

As I put the phone back up to my ear, I hear Caroline mumbling to herself about what was happening. I hear her talking about how I just got jumped and she needs to call the cops.

"Holy crap, Care! You don't need to call the cops." I say and hear her let out a long breath. "But I do need to tell you what just happened." I finish.

"Elena! Are you okay? I heard another voice with you…a guys! Who the hell was that?" She asks with a curious tone in her voice.

"Well Caroline, I just got called scrawny and ugly, by no one other than Mr. Douchebag, himself." I tell her nonchalantly still hearing his words play through my mind. _Was he always so disrespectful and rude?_ I remember Caroline is on the phone when I hear a few choice words from her mouth and I hold the phone away from my ear because she is yelling.

"Care, it doesn't bother me. He is just a stuck up athlete, who puts himself on a pedestal above others because he thinks he is better than everyone. But hey, I am about to start driving so I will talk to you later! Love you Care! Bye!" I get out as fast as I can, because I am so wore down and I just want to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**STEFANS POINT OF VIEW**

I hop out of the car and push the button on my keys to hear the beep that indicates my car is safely locked. I put my keys in my pocket and open the door leading me into the lobby of my condo building. Walking down the hallway I nod to anyone and everyone I pass, feeling in a wonderful mood. As I am approaching the south tower, I make a sharp right heading towards the mailroom. I dig in my deep pocket for my keys and open the door at the same time.

_7359_, I think to myself as I look for my mailbox. Which is funny because I know exactly where it is, guess it is just a habit. I put the key in the lock and turn it to the left twice, then pull open. Not much is in there, so I grab what mail I have, put the door back and lock it up.

I'm looking through the envelopes when I get to a particularly fancy one. I begin to open but instantly stop because I realize I have bumped into someone. I look up and…

"Oh my gosh. You have got to be kidding me! You again?" I practically yell at her. She looks up from her phone and all I can see on her face is shock and, yes, anger.

"Look, Mr. Salvatore, I am really sorry. I was preoccupied with something for work on my phone. I _am_ sorry." She replies to me nervously, I can see her fidgeting. Cracking her knuckles, tossing her phone back and forth between each hand.

"Whatever. Just… watch out where you are going, Miss…" I inform her. Come to think of it I don't really know her name. It's probably something nerdy like Beatrice or Norman. After the name pops in my head, I mentally slap myself. _No that wouldn't make sense she is a girl. What the hell, Stefan?_

"Elena Gilbert! Look I really have to go. Once again, I am so sorry for bumping into you… twice." She tells me. She goes back to her phone and begins to walk down the hall.

As she passes me, I turn around and let my eyes wander for a second. Then it hits me, Elena Gilbert, the statistics keeper for the Dodgers! Wow a girl does all that work? She must be pretty smart.

I turn back around and head to the entrance of the south tower building and nod to my doorman, Bill.

"Night, Bill!" I tell him just as I am about to walk through the doors toward the elevators. As he starts to speak I roll my eyes, because I really don't care for what he has to say. I just want to go to bed.

"Nice game! Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore." He tells me as he waves, then he is out of sight and I am in front of two gold elevators.

I press the button to go up and it instantly opens. I walk in and take my place next to the wall. I take a deep breath while the doors close then press the number 47, highest floor in the building.

I walk off of the elevator and turn left, going all the way to the end of the hall to my condo. I pull out my keys and search for the correct one. Once I find it, I unlock my door and walk in. I head towards the kitchen realizing that I am terribly hungry.

After tossing my keys on the kitchen counter and grabbing a piece of left over pizza, I go back to my mail. Picking up on the letter I left of on, I rip open the envelope and look at the crème colored piece of stationary paper that reads:

_Stefan Salvatore,_

_You are invited to the Players Gala on October 27_

_At_

_The Riviera Country Club, 1250 Capri Drive, Los Angeles California_

_Starting at 7:30_

I finish reading the invitation and remember that this is the gala where the MLB association picks your date. _Stupidest thing I have ever heard_. I think, as I flip the paper over to see who my date is, I immediately gasp.

"Oh no." I whisper to myself. I can't possibly go to this thing if I am going with her. Well like it or not, I have to call her.

**ELENAS POINT OF VIEW**

As I open up the door to my condo, I smell something cooking. I walk into my kitchen and see Caroline slaving over the stove.

"Hey Care." I say, indicating that I am home because she obviously didn't hear the door open. She still doesn't say or do anything so I go over to her and tap her shoulder gently. She jumps and turns around then instantly lets out a breath. I see that she has headphones in and I can hear her music blaring from the speaker.

"Elena! Holy crap, you scared me!" She says pulling out the earbuds. Then she goes back to cooking.

"So what are you making for us?" I ask leaning over her shoulder to get a peek. After I see spaghetti in the bowl I let out a sigh of relief. Caroline was never a good cook, but she knew how to make some things correctly. Unlike me, who can't even boil a pot of water. But over the years of living with her she has mastered the art of spaghetti.

Caroline is a really good roommate. We both decided to go into the baseball business for number crunching after college, her for the San Francisco Giants and me for the Los Angeles Dodgers. I really can't imagine a life without Caroline. Sure she is one of my best friends, other than Bonnie Bennett, but also because she always has such a bright attitude. I remember the day we met in kindergarten. I fell down at recess and she ran right up to help me.

Ever since that day she left a mark on me and I have never been able to shake her. But why would I want to?

I turn around and head for a cupboard with the plates in it. Realizing it has been quiet for way too long, I decide to start a conversation.

"So how was your day, Miss. Caroline Forbes?" I ask her pulling out two plates and setting them on the counter.

"It was wonderful! I obviously got a half day, because I had an afternoon baseball game that ended pretty quickly. But you'll never guess what happened!" She says with excitement, but as she finished the sentence she instantly became sad.

I go to my left and open a cabinet that contains the cups. After setting two perfectly clean glasses on the counter, I turn around to face a sad, but mad, Caroline.

"What happened today?" I ask her moving towards the fridge.

"Okay, so you know the Players Gala is coming soon, right?" I nod and she continues, "Well I wanted Klaus Mikaelson to be my date, but with the whole stupid assigned dates thing, I ended up with, wait for it… Tyler Lockwood!" She lets out a grunt after his name is spoken.

"You're kidding! That's ridiculous! He is such a player. Caroline, I am so sorry!" I say to her as she turns back toward the spaghetti.

She is about to say something when I hear my phone ring in the other room and tell her that I will be right back. After I walk into my room and dig through my purse to find my phone, I look at my screen and it's an unknown number. For some odd reason, I answer it.

"Hello?" I say hesitantly. Wondering if I should have left the call to my voicemail or just ignored it totally.

"Elena Gilbert?" I hear from the other line. And I would know that voice anywhere. Deciding I should quickly get back to Caroline, I speed up the conversation.

"Hey! Sorry, I didn't recognize the number!" I tell him quickly. Hearing Caroline call my name telling me dinner is ready, I ignore her, which is a very bad idea.

"Yeah, new phone! I just wanted to tell you that I am your date for the Players Gala! But hey, I got to go! I will pick you up on the 27th at around 6? Because The Riviera is about an hour away and we don't want to be late!" I can hear that he is in a hurry so I end the conversation.

"That's fine! I'll be ready! Bye." I tell him and hit the end button. Thinking that this was a horrible idea on the association's part, I throw my phone on my bed and walk back out to Caroline, who has already set the table.

"Who was that?" She asks me as she sits down and puts her napkin in her lap.

"I guess I am going to the Players Gala, with someone I thought I would never see again." I say with a fake smile as I dig into my spaghetti.

Out of all people who I could be going with… Why does it have to be him?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I know, I am an absolute asshole for not updating in so long. It's just that after spring break school was crazy and I didn't have time to write. So further or due, here is chapter three! Please, please, please read and then give me your advice and critiques and tell me with you think!**

* * *

**ELENAS POINT OF VIEW**

As I sit looking in the boudoir in Caroline's extra large closet that she somehow ended up with, I barely recognize myself. In this long gown with my hair done up and so much make up that I forgot the first product Caroline put on.

I look at the clock and see that it's 5:30. _Oh goodness_, I think,_ I only have half an hour till he's here._ I look in the mirror to see Caroline running behind me talking about a perfect pair of earrings that would go great with my shoes. I watch her looking through her jewelry box already dressed and ready to go. Obviously she got done before I came back from running errands.

She turns around and I realize how beautiful my best friend is. She has on a long dark green gown that runs tightly down her body and flares when it gets to her ankles. She picks up her dress to walk over to me and I see her shiny gold Stiletto pumps, of course matching her three gold bracelets, a short gold necklace hanging over her collar bones and gold dangly earrings. Then I look at her, her make up is all natural colors with a hint of sparkling gold on her eyelids. Her bright blonde hair is in a low bun with wispy curls hanging down to frame her face.

As she hands me the earrings I put them in and she tells me to stand up and twirl for her. Knowing its Caroline and I wont be able to protest, I do what she says and she looks me up and down before giving me a wide smile from ear to ear.

"You look so gorgeous, Elena! Your date is going to be one lucky guy." She tells me when she pulls me into a hug. I rap my arms around her and let out a big sigh. I pull back and give her a nervous smile.

We wait sitting on the couch for about fifteen minutes until we hear a knock on the door. Caroline says its Tyler and goes to get it. I hear things about how lovely she looks and she thanks him for the flowers he brought her. Caroline tells me goodbye then I hear the door shut.

I wait for ten minutes until I hear the doorbell ring. He's ten minutes early, wow, most guys would be ten minutes late. I stand up and smooth out my dress and start walking towards the door. I stop in front of the mirror that we have hung up in a den next to the kitchen to check my hair and makeup once more. I walk to the door, put my hand on the handle and take a deep breath before opening it.

* * *

**STEFANS POINT OF VIEW**

I sit at our assigned table waiting for my date to get back with drinks when I see _her_ walk in. She looks absolutely breath taking and I realize that I am staring like every other person in this room. I try to make myself look away but I can't. It's like my eyes are glued to her. She has on a dark purple gown on with a slit down her left leg showing a little skin, her silver pumps and her metallic make up complete the whole look. She might as well be the most beautiful person in this room.

And by her I mean, no other than Miss Elena Gilbert. How did she go from all nerdy to… to this? The glasses and sweaters to high heels and gowns. _Dammit, Stefan, look away. She'll think your staring._ I think to myself. But I _was_ staring and I couldn't find it in me to pull my gaze away. Except for the man she was hanging on to. _Matt Donovan, that lucky bastard_. I tell myself.

I come out of my daze when a glass smacks down in front of me nearly spilling everywhere. And now I am brought back to reality where my date just happens to be my ex-girlfriend, Katherine Pierce.

I met Katherine back when I first started play minor league baseball. She was a scout for new baseball players for the Dodger's. We went on a few dates and then we got really serious, that was until I found her in bed with another man.

As she sits down next to me and starts to drink her martini, I look back at Elena who is headed my way. I quickly fix up my tie and sit up straighter. I figure they would just walk by us and sit down somewhere else, but no! They, of course, have to be seated at our table.

I stand up to greet both of them and I see Elena roll her eyes at me. Wow, feisty Elena, I think I like this one.

"Matt." I say as I stick out my hand towards him to shake. He grabs it in a firm hold then pulls away. Tying to act like I don't know Elena I turn towards her and smile. She looks at Matt and asks him to get her a drink. He obviously goes for her.

"I don't believe we have met, Stefan Salvatore." I say grabbing her hand and kissing it. She immediately pulls away and has a look of disbelief on her face.

"Oh, I believe we have met, Mr. Salvatore, very well actually. I'm that skinny, ugly ass girl from the parking garage who keeps all your statistics, and I happen to also live in your building. So we may have crossed paths once or twice." She finishes telling me this and Matt approaches us with a wine glass in one hand and a glass of whiskey in the other.

Elena sends me a cocky smile then takes her seat.

* * *

**CAROLINES POINT OF VIEW**

I hate him. I hate him so much I want to pull my hair out. Sitting with Tyler hearing him talk about every girl that passed him in the last week with big boobs or a nice ass disgusts me. I look over and see Klaus with some chic named Hayley. _She's not even that pretty_, I say as I try to convince myself to go talk to him.

Klaus and I don't really have anything going on but we have been talking for a while. I am waiting for him to ask me out but with our work schedules nothing has been working. And now this stupid gala where we cant even pick our own dates.

I tell Tyler I am going to the bathroom and I start to head over to Klaus' table. But before I reach it, I hear my name being called out. I look to my left and see Elena sitting with Matt and… Oh my gosh, Stefan Salvatore!

I quickly walk over to their table and stand next to Elena. I nod at Matt as I approach and Stefan who has a smug smile on his face definitely does not get a smile in return.

"How is your night going?" I ask Elena who is nervously playing with her clutch. Why would she be nervous, this is Matt we are talking about. The guy who we have known since elementary school and who somehow ended up in California just like us.

"Great. Will you go to the bathroom with me?" She asks me desperately. I nod to her and she excuses herself from the table saying she will be right back.

Elena seems in such a hurry that as soon as I turn around she already is halfway out of the maze of tables. Trying to catch up, I call out to her above the party chit-chat that's going on. She doesn't hear me and just keeps walking. We get to the bathroom and she rushes inside.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" I almost shout at her. Looking at her now she seems calm and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Care. I just had to get out of there. Being with Matt is awkward and then there is the douchebag sitting next to me! I just- I can't handle it." She explains to me.

"How did Stefan and you end up getting placed at the same table? And who is he here with anyway?" I ask her in confusion.

"I have no clue, but he is here with Katherine Pierce, his ex-girlfriend. Are we just the table of exes, Caroline? Matt and I, Stefan and Katherine?" I see her take a deep breath to calm down and she continues, "This is ridiculous. But we should get back. I saw you going to talk to Klaus." She says as she nudges me with her elbow and lifts an eyebrow.

"Shut up," I tell her as we walk arm in arm out of the bathroom.

* * *

**ELENAS POINT OF VIEW**

I drop Caroline off at her table and start walking to the exit of the ballroom towards the exit of the country club. Realizing that the room is getting hard to breathe in with both Stefan and Matt in it, I just need to get out of here.

_Why do I even care what Stefan thinks? _I say to myself. I don't know what draws me towards him and I don't know why. He is an arrogant asshole who thinks he is the best at anything he does. But still, when I look into his eyes, _oh his leaf green eyes,_ I think to myself. They just look so innocent and have so much sadness in them.

_No, Elena,_ I command myself to stop thinking about him. This is ridiculous! He was rude to me, why do I keep having these thoughts. The nerve he had pretending he never even met me, he does not know who he is messing with.

All this time I was walking, I didn't realize that Matt was following me. He walked up and put his hand on my lower back, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"Where are you going to, Miss Gilbert?" He asks me, leaning in so I can smell the alcohol on his breath. Pushing him away and backing up I take a breath looking at the ballroom, wondering if I should head back. But I change my mind.

"Just going to get some fresh air. Go back and I will be there in a few minutes." I say and he turns around so I head out of the doors and sit on a bench nearby. I let my head fall back and close my eyes. I take one…two…three deep breaths and that's when I hear the door open.

I look over and see Matt stumbling towards me with a glass of whiskey in his hand. He plops down next to me and starts to fall all over.

"Elena," he starts, "I miss you so much. Please come back to me. I know I was wrong saying that, just please come back." He starts to plead with a slur in his words.

"Matt, you are drunk and I don't really want to talk about this right-" Before I could finish his lips were pressed against mine. But as soon as I realized what he did I pushed him off.

"Elena, please, I love you." He says as his hand goes from my knee moving up towards my thigh, his hand his on my left leg, which is clearly visible because of the slit in my dress.

"Matt, stop. I don't like this." I tell him with a whimper in my voice. But soon he lays me down and sets himself on top of me.

"All you need to be is reminded, Elena. You can love me again!" He tells me before he kisses my neck. I can feel the tears start to gather in the corners of my eyes as I try to push him off.

"Matt, get off of me!" I yell into his ear. But then he starts the angry phase of his drunken self, one that I know well, and gets angry. He grabs my wrist and slams them on the bench above my head and I let out a sob.

"Shut the hell up!" He yells at me. The tears are now streaming down the sides of my face as he tries to pull up my dress. I start to scream but he puts a hand to my mouth before I finish. His hand is moving closer to an area that I don't want him to touch when someone pulls him off and throws him on the ground

I push my dress down as fast as I can and sit up. I use the back of my hand to clear the tears off my face and blink until my vision is cleared. I can hear the sounds of fists hitting flesh and the mumbling of words, but I cannot make out the person doing or saying them.

I squint my eyes and make out the shape of the body, his broad shoulders, and sliming body from torso to his waist. I look up to his face and see his jaw structure, one of a Roman soldier, and just for a second the light hits his face and I see those green eyes.

_Stefan._

* * *

**STEFANS POINT OF VIEW**

I saw Elena leave the ballroom and then I saw Matt follow. Knowing he is drunk as a skunk I got up and kept an eye on him so he doesn't do anything stupid.

He followed Elena out of the country club, so I decided to go out too. Walking slowly behind him so he didn't know I was there, I walked out of the automatic doors and

into the valet area. I look to my right and don't see anything. Then I hear voices from the left and see people moving around on the bench.

I see the guy laying his girl down, thinking nothing is wrong and that they are just being horny people I turn around to go back inside. But I stop in my tracks when I hear a scream come from the girl. Not just any girl actually, _Elena. _

I run over grabbing Matt by the shoulders and ripping him off of her. I throw him on the ground and start to pummel his brains out. I start saying things but I don't really know what's coming out of my mouth.

"You are a complete waste of space." I say in between punches. I can't believe he would do this to someone. He always seemed like a good person

"You piece of shit, do not know the first thing about being a gentleman to a woman." I yell at him before kicking his side and hearing his groan.

"Step one," I say as I punch him, "Give a woman, her own personal space." He groans out in pain and turns over on his stomach holding his gut.

"Step two, always treat a woman with respect." I tell him, grabbing his coat and lifting him up until he is standing on his feet. I put our faces inches apart and quietly whisper so I know he is the only one who can hear.

"And finally, step three, _never_ force yourself onto a woman." I finish and knee him in the gut so he falls over gasping for air.

I look over at Elena who looks like she has just seen a ghost. I can see the tears rolling down her face and making a line when they fall from her jaw onto her hands.

I notice that she is shaking and only then did I realize how cold it is. I grab the black jacket from my shoulders and hold it in front of me.

"Come here," I say, motioning for her to put on the jacket. She sniffles and stands up starting to walk over to me. She avoids Matt's bloody body laying and the ground and allows me to set the jacket on her shoulders.

She turns around and I look into her eyes. She looks absolutely terrified.

"I'm sor-" She tries to say but a sob escapes her and I wrap her in a hug. I can feel the tears soaking through my white dress shirt. I notice her staggered breath's moving in and out of her body. But then I also notice her fragile arms moving around my waist and clutching my shirt as if someone is going to rip her away and try to hurt her again.

"Shh, you're okay. Just breathe." I tell her in the softest tone I can find within me. She removes her hands from my torso and brings them up to cover her face, wiping her tears away. Then she looks up to me with those big brown eyes and I notice her lips moving.

"You should get back to your date." She tells me pulling away from the hug. I loosen my arms and she steps back.

"She was talking to some guy when I left. Probably going home with him. Elena, do you have a ride home?" I ask her. Looking at her in the moonlight right now, she looks so beautiful. Her cheekbones are looking being illuminated just right and the way her make-up shines gives me an urge to cup her face with my hands and kiss her. I'm taken out of my day-dreaming with her holding my jacket in front of me.

"No, I can take a cab." She tells me as she starts to way away.

"I insist. Please, just so you get home safely." I tell her as I make my way up next to her and set my jacket back around her. Then she looks up at me and shows a genuine smile. _Oh does that smile make my heart melt_, I think to myself. I shoot her my 1000-watt smile back.

"Sure, I would really like that." She tells me. I hold out my arm to her and she accepts.

We start to walk towards my car which is at the far end of the parking lot. We don't exchange any words but I don't think we need to. I just love the feel of her left arm hanging onto my right.

I walk her up to the passenger side and she starts her hand toward the handle but I beat her to it and open the door for her.

She gives me a secret smile and starts to get in but stops and stands up straight.

"Oh, and Stefan," I nod to her, "Thank you…for tonight. It really means a lot." She tells me and then she lifts her dress up and sets herself in my car.

I close the door and walk around the front of the car to get to my side. I put my hand on the door and take a breath. This girl sitting in his car, whom he just saved used to be nerdy and annoying, now she was beautiful and confident.

And he really liked it.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, Stefan wasn't her date! Did I trick all of you? Woah there Matt, what were you thinking? So yeah, Matt and Elena are exes and Stefan and Katherine are exes. But Stefan saved the day, maybe it will change things between him and Elena and maybe it wont. Who likes Caroline? Because I know I do. So tell me what you think!**

**Ally :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating in a long time. Also I hope I didn't take last chapter too far with Elena almost getting raped by Matt. And I feel bad for Matt becoming the bad guy, but I needed some drama. I know some of you are disappointed in how quickly Stefan became the good guy and Elena "forgave him" but don't worry, things wont get better that easy. After a lot of writers block, I finally finished this part. So here you guys go… Chapter 4!**

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I feel like I should say something. I don't know but it's awkward. Just a few days ago I was a complete jerk to her and now I am saving her from a drunk boyfriend. I have no clue what to do. I have been in lots of situations, and I mean a lot, and none of them were like this. I can't just blurt out, _Oh, hey, I'm sorry you almost just got raped, _or I can't be like, _Hey, you're not going to be scarred for life, _because she is. She just looks so innocent and never thought this would happen to her.

I look over to her when we stop at a red light and she keeps her gaze forward. I can see the tears gathering on the brim of her eyes, threatening to spill over. I feel bad for thinking it but she looks so hot right now. I move my gaze down to her bare leg where her dress splits in half. I lick my lips and can't tear my eyes away.

I felt embarrassed when she clears her throat signaling the light is shining green signaling us to go. I suck in a deep breath and press my foot to the pedal. Wow, I am such an idiot, but it was nice to sneak a peek.

I turn left to pull into the parking garage and notice her staring at me with a confused look. But as soon as I move to connect my eyes with hers, she turns away immediately.

I pull into my parking spot with the name plaque _S. Salvatore_ hanging on a cinder block cylinder then make my way to the passenger side to open her door. I set my hand on the handle and pull back. As she moves to get out I offer her my hand and she takes it. When she moves her left leg to stand up out of the car, her dress slides up a little to give me a little show of her perfect olive skin.

I can feel myself intake a breath and instantly clear my throat to cover it up. She stands up straight and smoothed her dress out. She started to walk in front of me and I never realized how low-cut her dress was in the back. It basically made me drool with anticipation to rip it off. It left little to the imagination and all I wanted to do was get her out of it. I watch as her hips sway back and forth and for a second all the sound blocks out except for the rhythmic tap of her silver pumps with the red soles… _Christian Louboutin,_ I smile to myself, I should have known.

We walk into the elevator and she presses the number to her floor. We stand in silence, hearing nothing but our own breathing. Finally, after feeling like the elevator walls were closing in on me, the door opened and she stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride." She says as she starts to turn away and walk down the hall. But I immediately step out of the elevator and star to follow her. After about walking halfway down the hall she turns around and glares at me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me. I start walking towards her and closing the space between us. I look down at my feet then give a slight laugh and look back up at her.

"I just wanted to make sure you got to your condo okay." I tell her while shoving my hands in my pocket and looked back down towards the light brown carpet with a darker shaped pattern of diamonds.

"Stefan, its twenty feet down the hall. I'll be okay." She says to me giving a half-hearted smile.

"Just please let me walk you down." I spit at her, not meaning for it to come out sounding rude or too forward.

She waves her hand in the direction as a signal that he can come with her. He has to take a few quick strides to catch up to her. She gets to her door and pulls a single key from her clutch. I set my hand on the small of her back and feel the hitch in her breathing as she struggles to turn the key in the hole. She finally moves it correctly and I hear the click of the lock.

She turns to face me and looks up into my eyes. I look into her chocolate brown orbs and see nothing but innocence. That, and sadness.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks me, twirling her hands together and giving a nervous smile. Wow, I did not expect this.

"Um, sure, I would love to." I tell her in a low voice. She turns the handle and pushes the door open. Then she steps inside and turns around to look at me and pulls the door open just a tad more so I can step through. She walks over to a glass table in the entryway to set her keys down and step out of her shoes.

I watch as she pulls one of her feet out of her silver pump and set her pointed toes on the ground. Then she gets on her tip toes to slip out of her other shoe and I find myself moving my gaze upwards toward her thigh again.

She turns around and heads to the kitchen. Of course, I follow her, barely able to see anything until she turns the light on. I finally get a look around her condo and it has a very modern feel to it. She walks over to the fridge and just stands there looking through deciding what she should get.

She bends over to get a better look and I, doing something any man would do, look at her butt. _It really is a nice ass,_ I think to myself, especially in that dress. I'm sure it would look a whole lot better in a pair of skin tight jeans.

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I turn around only to see him staring at me. I pull a bottle of water out of the fridge and shut the door, realizing it's making me cold. Standing in front of him now, in this dim light, I see how truly beautiful this man is. His chiseled face features like those of a Roman soldier, his cutting jawline, his moss green eyes, and his sandy brown hair sticking up in all the right places. He is standing against the granite countertop with his arms crossed over his chest.

Even though he is extremely attractive, I just cant forget about all of the horrible things he has said to me. He was rude and you shouldn't talk to anyone like that. I walk over to him and push the bottle out towards his body. He takes it and smiles at me.

For a second I think he's going to open the bottle and take a drink but when he sets in down on the counter beside him I don't know what to expect. But all of a sudden my back is pressed against the cold countertop and his hands are pressed to my sides. I feel my breath catch in my throat and I look up to his eyes.

It's not more than three seconds until he presses his lips to mine. I don't know why but I feel myself leaning into his kiss. His hands are becoming desperate and I feel his hands trying to slip under the slit in my dress. I instantly pull away and set my hands on his chest.

"Wait, Stefan. Stop, just stop." I mumble trying to find the right words and I run my hand through my hair and take a breath. I close my eyes for a few seconds then open them to see a confused Stefan stand before me.

"What?" He asks. I can see he feels awkward because his eyes are looking everywhere but at me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him, trying to think of what just happened and decipher the situation in my head.

"I'm kissing you. What do you think I'm doing?" He tells me. I can hear agitation in his voice and I really don't want a fight right now.

"Well… I don't want you to kiss me." I say in a low whisper wondering if he can hear me. I try to avoid him altogether finding that my hands are a lot more interesting at the moment.

"Excuse me? You were basically just leading me on." He says with his voice getting louder with each word he speaks. He is now backed away from me and practically all the way on the other side of the kitchen.

"I was- what?! I almost just got raped and you think I'm going to let you have sex with me?" I ask him in disbelief. Finding a new wave of rage flowing throughout my body. He just makes me so angry.

"Well, yeah, kind of." He tells me as I let out an irritated breath and let out a laugh.

"Gosh, you are _just_ like a hormonal teenager trying to get some action. Just keep all your… stuff to yourself." I yell at him. Clenching my fists together and standing on my toes like I'm about to pounce on him.

"And you're probably an inexperienced virgin!" He yells back at me with just the same about of intensity.

"You incompetent asshole! Get the hell out!" I shout at him while pointing to the door.

"I can't believe you! I saved your ass and you repay me like this?" He says to me as he walks toward the door and I follow him.

"What! How did you expect me to repay you? Drop my panties and hop into bed with you the first chance I get? I don't think so. So if you don't mind I'd like to take a shower and wash you off of me." I spit at him as I open up the door and practically shove him out into the hallway. But before I can shut the door he turns around.

"Fine, by the way, you could have at least said thank you." He says to me, then I slam the door. Gosh he makes my so irritated and I just couldn't stand to be around him for one more second.

I turn around and press my head to the door and close my eyes. Sighing, I bring my hand up to my head and just let everything go for a second. Until I hear the non-mistaken patter of Caroline's feet walking towards the entryway.

"Elena, is everything okay?" She asks me hesitantly, like I'm about to snap at her. But I don't blame her. I never thought that I would have the guts to kick someone out of my house.

"Yeah, Care. Everything's fine. Just… assholes being assholes." I tell her with a smile on my face. Walking over the glass table and picking up my shoes that are by it, I start to walk towards her as she smiles at me.

"Alright, are you going to bed now?" She asks me, but I can see that gleam in her eyes telling me she wants to talk.

"Yeah, I'll be in and we can watch a movie and talk about what happened with Klaus." I say quietly with a smile on my face while we walk down the hall towards her bedroom.

"You know me so well." She talks through a smile then slings her arm over my shoulder.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I hop out of my car and walk into the training center I cant help but think of her. Why I am thinking of her, I have absolutely no clue. She is rude, and annoying and I can't stand her. But she is stubborn and presents a challenge and I think that's why I am drawn to her.

Obviously that's never going to happen, though. She hates me, and I don't blame her. I was such an ass to her and I have no clue where it came from. Well, actually I do. From all these years dealing with paparazzi for the sports fans, I have become some evil person that I am actually not in reality.

I walk by a bunch of offices and think which one is hers. Reluctantly, knowing I'll be scolded for being late, I start to walk down the hall searching for the door that says…_ Elena Gilbert._Ha, there it is. I knock on the door twice and wait until I hear her voice inviting me in. I have no clue what I am doing.

As soon as I shut the door she looks up at me with those brown doe eyes and lets out a grunt. I don't know what to say or why I even came in here. _Shit, to late to back out now. _I think to myself.

"What are you doing here?" She asks with disgust obviously in her voice. Wow, I really screwed up this time.

"I really just wanted to say I'm sorry. Not just for last night but for all of the crap I said to you when we first met." I say to her while flashing a winner's smile. But as I look to her face, I can tell she isn't buying any of it.

"Do you really expect me to forgive you?" She asks me in a voice that sounds broken. She looks at me with sadness and fear in her eyes and I don't know what to do.

"No, not right away, because I have been a jerk. But please let me make it up to you. Come to dinner with me and I promise I'll be on my best behavior." I practically beg to her. I just want to make it up to her for acting the way I have been.

"No," She says like it's not a big deal. Then she goes back to her computer and types something, the clicks on something else. Now I am getting irritated that she wont acknowledge me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask her with disbelief clearly in my voice. I start walking towards her desk when he voice cuts through me.

"I. Said. No. Do you understand basic English? No. N-O. _No."_ She says, drawing out the last no. She speaks to me like I am some sort of child who doesn't understand anything anyone ever says. To be honest, she is pissing me off.

"Come on, Elena. Don't be such a prude. Have fun and come out with me." I say, not caring how much I sound like a complete douche. She lets out a sarcastic laugh and looks back over to me.

"A prude, really, Stefan? Is that what you call all the girls who wont sleep with you the first chance that they get?" She basically whines on the last part of the sentence.

I clench my jaw and it takes everything in me not to take her by the shoulders and tell her she is going out with me. She just… ugh! I cannot take it. It's like she challenges me or makes me angry, every time she has the chance to!

"Fine, suit yourself. Go home and live your boring life, and never have any fun." I tell her as I walk out of the door before she has the chance to retort with some snappy comeback.

Without looking back, I slam the door.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter didn't really have anything in it. I am sorry if you don't like it. I kind of tried to have Stefan take a few steps back with Elena, but what is he feeling? **

**Not sure if it's actual feelings or just those sexual thoughts that Stefan Salvatore always has. Well I don't want things to move too fast with them but with the show being the way it is… I just need some Stelena in any way, shape, or form. **

**So please as always give me your reviews and critiques and tell me what I can do to make it better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well hello there! It's been a while for this story. Like a really long while! I was finishing up school and we had review and tests and finals, and I just couldn't find the time to write! I'm so sorry, but now I am on summer vacation and I'm all yours! I will promise to write more! But I realized how long it's been since I wrote for this story, so I decided to write a chapter! I rewrote this chapter like three times because I didn't like how it started out! But I finally got a good beginning and here it is. So further or due, here is chapter 5!**

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Somehow Caroline got me to go shopping with her. After she was basically praising me on the way I look on the night of the gala, she said that I should dress like that more often, also that I should get my hair done and buy new make-up. _Then_ she somehow convinced me to get my nails done. Not just a normal mani-pedi, she made me get acrylics on my fingers. Sure, I guess I look elegant with the long, French manicured nails, but they get in the way of everything. And even though I wanted to get a fun color on my toes, Caroline told me that it wouldn't match and made me get a French.

So here we are, walking through the mall going to Victoria's Secret because she thinks I need new bras and panties. Then we're going to Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, Arden B., and Juicy Couture. All of these places are so expensive, it's an insane amount of money to spend on just clothes, shoes, and jewelry, but with my job and being what I am, I get by with a sufficient amount of money.

* * *

I walk out of the fitting room at Arden B. in a pair of gray skinny jeans, tightly fitting to my legs, a bright solid pink flowy tank top tucked into my pants, a white blazer with three-quarter cut sleeves, and a pair of pale pink three inch pumps. Right now, my hair is pulled up into a sleek pony tail because Caroline says that I have an elegant neck and look good with my hair pulled up.

I see Caroline sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room just outside the fitting rooms, then she looks up and smiles. I turn around and look in the mirror and instantly become self conscious.

"Caroline, I can't wear this to work! What are you thinking?" I tell her, running my hands over the shirt and pulling on the blazer a little bit. I turn around and walk over to her and put my hands on my hips. "What are you talking about?! You look hot!" She says, then she tells me that I need to show more cleavage so she reaches in my shirt and pushes my breasts up, just so they pop out of the shirt, showing the right amount of skin.

I look at her and roll my eyes, "You are ridiculous," I whisper as I walk back into the fitting room.

* * *

Eight hundred and fifty-seven dollars and eighty-three cents. That's how much money I spent on clothes. I know it's a ridiculous amount, but after getting home and looking at all the bags, I feel good. Happy. And I don't know why. Shopping always uplifts your spirit when you're feeling down.

And I'm feeling down because of what happened with Matt. He has never been that way before and I can't help but replay that night and what happened over and over in my head. It's like it's on a constant loop and I just want it to stop, forever.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Caroline walks into the room with a pair of white jeans, a teal tank top that is identical to the one I tried on today, the white blazer that I got at Arden B., and a pair of nude three inch platforms. "You're wearing this tomorrow." She states as if matter-of-factly. I scoff at her and tilt my head down.

"No, I'm not. That shirt shows way to much cleavage, Care." I tell her while getting up from my sitting position on the couch. "Stop being such a priss, Elena! My God! These jeans make your ass look good so you're wearing them. You need to stop wearing your business pencil skirts and sweaters. Come on! You're a grown woman." She yells at me.

"Fine! I'll wear the damn clothes." I yell back through a smile. Then I start to laugh and she just sits and stares at me. "What is so funny?" She says slowly.

"It's just all of a sudden you're so hell bent on getting me a freaking make over. What's this about?" I ask her. I can see her starting to get nervous by setting the clothes down on a chair next to the couch and twirling her fingers.

"Well," She starts in a whisper, "After you told me Stefan asked you out, I thought that I could help with a make over and then he would really want you, and I just want you to get out there and try things and be happy." She says all in one breathe, then squints her eyes a little and ducks her head.

"Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, what the hell is wrong with you?! I don't want help with Stefan because I am most definitely not doing anything with Stefan! Ever." I shout at her. "But… Come on, Elena! He has shown an interest in you! Why not see what could be there?" She tells me in one of her desperate tones.

"Because he's a cocky douchebag, Caroline. And I don't go for those types." I say while walking into the kitchen and coming back with a bottle of water. "How do you know all of that isn't just a façade? He could be the sweetest, most wonderful guy on the face of the planet." Then she pick up the clothes off of the chair and shoves them in my direction, but I turn my head to the side so she sets them back down.

"No, Caroline! What the hell are you even talking about? Literally twenty-four hours ago you thought the guy was an ass!" I say as I start to move down the hallway. "I don't know, Elena, maybe because a guy would do you good!" She yells towards me. I immediately stop, frozen in mid-step. _She did not just say that, _I think to myself. I slowly turn around and look at her with total disbelief.

"Don't you remember… The last time I had a guy, Caroline." I say slowly then she nods her head, knowing what's coming next. "Don't you remember, how hopelessly in love with him I was. How I spent every waking moment catering to his needs, just because I loved him so much. How I became so dependable on him that the entire world was passing me by within a matter of seconds." I can feel the tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I try to hold them back but I know that wont work. "The last time I had a guy, he thought he could have me at every hour of the day. And I let him. I let him, control my life and make me lose every single person… That I care about. Jeremy, Bonnie, Aunt Jenna, Alaric, even _Alaric_. They despised him so much, that I lost them. But I couldn't see anywhere past this blinding shield of love that I felt for this man." Now that my cheeks are wet with tears, I might at well continue. "Then he left me, Caroline, do you remember that? He left me, out of the blue. One day I went to bed with him by my side then I woke up and he wasn't there. What I woke up to, was a simple note… Saying that he found someone else. Do you know how much it hurts, feeling like you're not good enough. I did everything for him, I gave him everything, including all of me. And he left that. So what's going to happen when someone else comes along, Caroline? When I repeat the process and give them everything? They'll get bored and leave. Hurting me, just once more." I say through a whisper, barely able to keep my voice from going out. Sure, I gave him everything. Everything but…_ "Shit"_. I thought I said this to myself but it turns out I mumbled under my breath. "What?" Caroline asks me.

Shaking my head in disbelief, I say the reason, out loud, to why he left me. Finally realizing it for the first time myself, "He left because of sex, because I didn't sleep with him. He left because of _fucking_ sex! God, how was I so stupid. Every damn man needs to fulfill their sexual desires and needs." I say in a sarcastic tone. "I am such a prick! Oh my God. Well you know what? No more prick, I'm gonna let go." I tell her and she gets an alarmed look on her face.

"Elena, now, when I said get a guy, I didn't mean to go whoring around with a random dude. Okay, listen, you're virginity is sacred. I wish I had the strength to what you do, but I don't. I'm a slut." She says and this gets a laugh out of me. Which I'm guessing is her goal. "And you're right! You don't need a man. You are a powerful young woman. Guys can just go suck it." Then she walks closer to me and takes my face in her hands, "Don't become a whore. And I'm sorry for the thing about Stefan. It wasn't my place, and I know you can take care of yourself. I just want you to be happy, because you have a _gorgeous_ smile. But yes, I'll admit it, I was wrong." She explains to me while putting an emphasis on the word 'gorgeous.'

"Yes, you were. But thank you for trying to make me happy, it's nice to know that you care about me that much." I say, giving her a heartfelt smile as I go over to the chair and pick up the outfit sitting on the armrest. Then I turn around and start to go down the hallway to my bedroom.

"Don't think any of this gets you out of wearing that outfit tomorrow. I am making sure you wear those clothes if it's the last thing I do!" She hollers to my back as I'm walking away. I smile and let out an airy laugh because she knows me so well. I wasn't even going to think about wearing that tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Caroline!" I say through a smile as I shut the door to my bedroom.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm sitting in her office chair, waiting for her to arrive at work and walk through her door. I spent all night thinking about how much of an ass I was to her and I want to apologize. But I also want to try out the date thing one more time.

I have absolutely no clue what draws me to Elena Gilbert. I only met her a few weeks ago, I know nothing about her, and she's a pain in the ass. But something intrigues me about her. Like the way, how at work, she's all nerdy and innocent and fidgety, then you get her a dress, some make-up, and heels, and she has comebacks as fast as she can deal them. She's a firecracker.

I think about how at the gala, one minute she was all confident and cocky, then the next she was pinned under Matt Donovan, trying to scream for help. I don't even know why I helped her. I mean, yeah, I would have been an absolute dick for letting someone take advantage of her, but after I got Matt off of her, I went on this rant about treating women with respect like I was on some adrenaline high. Because I know I don't treat women right. _Dammit, Stefan. You're douchiness is showing again._ I say to myself as I hear a key in the door.

She steps through without knowing I'm in here, probably because the lights are off. She flips the switch on and- _Wow_. That's all I can think because she looks stunning. Her white jeans fitting perfectly over her amazing ass that I love so much and her hair is pulled up into a pony tail showing her elegant neck, and all I want to do is bite it. Then I look down and see her nude pumps, man I love it when girls wear heels, there's something sexy about them.

She turns around to face her desk and screams, like someone is about to murder her. "WHAT THE HELL, STEFAN?!" She yells at me while holding her hand over her heart, indicating that I have frightened her. "What the fuck are you doing in my office nearly scaring me to death?" She says a little bit quieter, but not too quiet, because we both know that no one is in the office. I always arrive early and now I am assuming she does too.

"I just wanted to talk." I say as I get up off of the chair and walk toward her. Now I get a view of her from the front. Her jeans are so tight on her thighs, making me want to run my hands over them, and her shirt showing just the right about of cleavage. Wow, she's got a nice rack. Never noticed under all those sweaters, well not like I noticed her at all… Until a few weeks ago, when we bumped into each other, and at the gala, of course.

"Talk about what?" She says in an irritated tone. Then she walks over to her desk and sets her purse down on the mahogany wood. I watch the white leather of her boxy purse slide down her arm and I think of what beautiful skin she has, the perfect shade of a light bronze. But it's called something else, like cucumber? Pickle? Olive? Oh, olive! She has beautiful olive skin.

"I would like to apologize for the way I acted at your apartment. I was really rude and a huge ass to act like that." I tell her walking towards her black couch next to book shelves filled to the maximum with all different kinds of books. She then moves around her desk and sits in the black leather chair and turns on her computer.

"Thank you. I appreciate that and I accept your apology. But if you ever try anything like that again, I'll break your hand." She states while typing something into the computer. Then it makes a ding sound and I have my next move being put into play. Since I'm in her good graces now I might as well try.

I start to walk over to the desk, slowly, and say, "Good. So now that we're all on good terms… Would you please accompany me on a date?" I ask her, finally leaning down and putting my hands on our desk and separating our faces so they're only inches apart. She turns and looks straight into my eyes. Then I find her getting closer and closer to my face, when I think she's about to kiss me, she says, in a light whisper, "No."

Cutting to the chase. But why can't she just give in a say yes. I let out a frustrated sigh and back up away from her desk. "Why the hell not, Elena?" I ask her in a desperate tone.

"It's plain and simple, Stefan. I don't go on dates with egotistical douchebags. So therefore, no." She gives me a cocky smile as she turns back to her computer and clicks on something then starts typing. _So we have confident Elena right now, lets see what I can do with this._

"Why are you so damn difficult, Elena?" I exclaim, throwing my hands up in the air and pacing back and forth in her office. I look over at her and she seems so calm, "Because I don't like you." She says in a sarcastic tone. This girl is getting on my last nerve.

"Stop being such a prick and just let go and have fun! You are such a buzz-kill. Just say yes!" I yell at her, and immediately regret the choice of words because she looks over at me with disbelief.

"Stop being such an arrogant asshole and maybe I will! Now get out!" She bellows, and I'm sure if anyone was in the office now they would have heard her, then she points to the door. I huff out a large breath and open the door then walk out into the hallway.

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Throughout the day, Stefan has tried nonstop for me to say yes to him taking me out on a date. He would slip pieces of paper under my doorway, or I would turn a corner and he would be there, holding a piece of cardboard that he somehow found and it read _'Please?" _But of course I would ignore it. Then he slipped notes inside envelopes into my mailbox in the main office, he would email me nonstop, then he would stand outside my office door just repeating please, for what felt like a million times.

Why the hell does he want to go out with me so badly? What's so special about me? He can go get any girl and take them on a date and then they'll jump in bed with him and he can be happy. But no, he has to keep trying over and over again at asking me out on a date.

* * *

I walk out of my office and turn left, going down to the mailroom to send out a few letters to the association. As I turn another corner, I instantly regret my choice of route. Because there Stefan is, holding a piece of paper with a word on it that I now despise, 'Please.' Can he just give it a rest.

I stop in mid-stride and drop my head back letting out a moan. Then I look back at him and roll my eyes. _You can't let him get to you, Elena._ I say to myself as a little pep talk while walking down the hallway in his direction. When I am standing next to him I hear him whisper, "Please?"

"Oh my God, Stefan. Shut the hell up! I can't stand this! Just leave me alone!" I yell because there are no people in the hallway.

"I'm not going to quit, Elena. Because I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes." He says to me, and I scoff. Then he moves closer to me and moves to put a hand on my arm.

"I'll scream." I whisper to him. Backing up a little bit. "I can make you scream." He retorts with one of his thousand watt smiles. I put my hand on my forehead and close my eyes, taking in a breath. Trying to calm down before I totally flip out on him.

"You are just full of sexual innuendos aren't you?" I say in a sarcastic tone while shaking my head and squinting my eyes. I start to move away when he speaks up again, "Depends."

"On what?" I ask dramatically while turning around to face him. "On whom I'm talking to… _Miss. Gilbert._" He tells me with an emphasis on my name.

"You are so full of it." I throw over my shoulder as I walk further down the hallway and turn another corner. Picking up my pace so he doesn't follow me.

* * *

The day was winding down to an end and I was packing up my purse. Then I grabbed a stack of papers off of my desk, courtesy of Stefan, them all saying the same thing, that one little word I despise, then I throw them in the blue recycle bin I have in the corner of my office. I shut off the lights off in my office, and lock the door. I walk down the hall and say goodbye to a few people who work late, then head to the parking garage. I step out onto the fifth floor and he's standing there. Leaning up against the wall. His head shoots up and he starts walking towards me, so I immediately start strutting to my car.

"Elena! Please just consider it! Please, please, please!" He says chasing after me. I can feel him gaining but I still continue walking. Why can't this guy just give up? Seriously, there are a plethora of girls lining up just speak a word with him. Why can't he just leave me alone?

"You do know that you sound like a desperate teenage girl right now, don't you?" I tell him over my shoulder as I make it to my car. He lets out a guffaw but continues on following me to the car. I finally get to my little car and pull the keys out of my purse. And as if the Gods are looking down on me, telling me to not be such a bitch, I drop my keys. Of course I drop the keys, just my luck.

I look up and there is Stefan. Standing above me in a pair of dark blue jeans, a white T-shirt, black combat boots, and a leather jacket. I stand up and look around the garage for his car but, instead find a 1990 Harley Davidson Road King. Obviously, I'm a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate and know a little bit about a beautiful vehicle like that one. He obviously keeps it in pristine condition because I can't see one blemish on it.

"Nice 1990 Road King." I say to him, trying to change the subject. Maybe he'll get side tracked that I know what year or model of his motorcycle. Except he doesn't catch on. He just gives me a puzzled look, indicating he's impressed, then says, "Don't change the subject, Elena." I turn back around towards my car and get down to look for the keys. Finally finding them, I stand back up, facing away from him.

"Please. Just one date. Please, please, please…" He goes on with this while I struggle with finding the correct key to my car because he is making me so frazzled. Finally, in a moment of weakness, after all his pleases have become unbearable, this is because I can't stand getting emails from him every two minutes, or looking in my mailbox, just to find a letter from him. In this moment of great weakness, I whip around and say the one thing I regret the most, "Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Woah! Why is Stefan oh so desperate? Frankly, I think it's super annoying. I just love Caroline, she's the best! What happened with Elena and her ex? Who could this mysterious man be? In a moment of great weakness for ME, I had Elena say yes to Stefan. I really need some Stelena after the finale. But we are going to learn a big secret about Klaus next chapter. I am going to try to go more into the Klaroline relationship, because I love it. Obviously Stefan doesn't know what it means to be in good graces, either.**

**As always, please do tell what you think!**

**Also, if you haven't read 'The Beginning Of The End,' 'Is It Okay To Feel This Way,' or my one-shot, 'We're Finally Back,' please do so and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! So I realized I haven't updated this in like a month. I feel more douchey than Stefan! Sorry for any mistakes! I wrote most of this chapter at 12 in the morning. So, I won't keep you waiting any longer! **

**Without further or do, here is chapter 6!**

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Caroline, I can't believe I actually said yes to him." I say as I finish putting my earrings in and walk into the living room.

Caroline is reading some magazine with some random celebrity on the front when she looks up and her expression immediately falls, "Elena Gilbert! You can _not_ go on a date with Stefan Salvatore looking like…_ that._" She complains looking my choice of a black pencil skirt, a pastel pink sweater, and a pair of black pumps.

"Like _what_, Caroline?" I retort putting my hands on my hips and sticking a foot out to the side. I'll admit, I chose this outfit on purpose, I'm trying to 'turn-off' Stefan. So maybe choosing ugly clothes will help with that. But how did I not know that Caroline would be the fashion police and make me change. I should have just walked out of the door and not let her see me.

"I can't even with you right now. Come on, let's go to my closet." She says, towing me down the hall and into her own separated closet. Going through her rack of dresses she keeps muttering things to herself until she squeals and pulls one from the depths of the clothes.

"This is the one." She gapes at the red, lacy, one-strap dress in her hands. "He did tell you to dress nice, right?" I nod, "Then wear this." She says, shoving the dress towards me. I am about to protest when Caroline holds on up a finger and tilts her head towards me, indicating to put the dress on. I follow orders and start taking off my skirt and sweater in front of Caroline, I mean we've known each other since kindergarten, and we're both girls, what's the harm in changing in front of each other. Finally, I slip the red dress on and turn around for Caroline to zip it. Stepping back a bit and twirling for her so she can see how it looks, she starts clapping. "Oh, shoes!" She turns her back to me and looks through her wall, yes a wall, of shoes until she finds a pair and hands them to me.

"Caroline… Jimmy Choo? Really?" She nods with a proud smile on her face. "Where do you get all these designer clothes from anyway?" I ask her while setting the four-inch, black, peep-toe pumps on the floor and stepping into them.

"You know those bonus checks we get at the end of the month? Well, all mine is spent on clothes." She smiles then bends down to strap together the slings on the backs of my, well her, heels. Caroline has been really willing to allow me to wear her clothes. And that's saying something. She barely lets me touch her clothes, let alone, wear them.

"Caroline, what the hell is going on with you?" I ask her and she just shrugs. "I mean, you hate when I use your clothes. What's with the change of heart? I ask again, putting my hands on my hips. She crosses her legs and starts twirling her fingers together. She looks up at my face and I raise an eyebrow at her, that always seems to make her crack.

"It's just… Stefan asked you out for a reason! Maybe he actually does like you, and I'm not going to let you throw it away because you dressed like a fourteen-year old girl going to bible study." She spits out, then walks past me and towards her bathroom and comes out with her make-up bag. She instructs me to sit in front of the boudoir in her closet so she can do my make-up.

"Caroline, I highly doubt he likes me. He probably just wants to play me to boost his reputation." I say, while closing my eyes so she can apply the nude shadow to my lid.

"Elena, he bugged you for hours _non-stop_ about this date. I think he likes you." She assures me. I feel her putting on the finishing touches, like eye-liner, mascara, and blush, and then dabbing my lips with a clear gloss.

"You're already done? I thought you like to go all out on make-up. Oh and will you curl my hair a bit?" I ask her with a shy smile on my face. She considers the proposition then nods and I pull my hair out of the pony tail that it is in.

"So you do care how you look." She accuses me, and I give her a warning look as she plugs in the curling iron and turns back to me with a smile on her face.

"No! It's just if we go somewhere nice, I don't want to look like a bum, Care." I say, defending myself. She looks at me with her eyebrows raised, then grabs the curling iron and starts filling my hair with big, loose, curls.

By the time she finishes it is 7:45 and I am supposed to meet Stefan at 8 in the parking lot. Even though he has already been in my house, doesn't mean I want him in it again.

* * *

Caroline and I are sitting on the couch, talking and laughing, when I look down at my phone and it reads 7:55, I get up from my position and smooth out my dress, put another layer of clear gloss on my lips then head for the door. I hear Caroline's little pitter-patter footsteps behind me, then she turns the corner and runs down the hall.

"Don't go yet! I have something else!" She yells over her shoulder. I wait about thirty seconds until she is back out here, panting, and holding her hands behind her back. She tells me to close my eyes and hold out my hands. I do as I am told and feel something lightly set on my palms.

I open my eyes and my jaw drops, "Caroline! Your Chanel clutch?! Are you sure?" I practically shout at her, then pull her into a hug. "You practically worship this thing, and you're letting me use it?" I ask her next to her ear.

"This is a big night, Elena! You need the sacred Chanel clutch to give you good luck!" She explains, pulling out of the hug and pushing me towards the door. I turn around once more and she straightens out my dress and gives my hair a little tease. I open the door and expect to find an empty hallway, but instead there is one handsome Stefan, in a tuxedo, holding a bouquet of red roses. His head snaps up and is wearing a smoldering gaze that starts piercing through me.

"Hi," I start, "What are you doing here?" I ask him, pulling the clutch to my hip. Suddenly feeling self conscious for some reason.

"Um, well, we were supposed to meet in the parking lot at 7:30 and you didn't show up. I thought you forgot. So I wanted to make sure you weren't bailing on me." He says to me, then holds out the flowers, "I got these for you." I take them and say thank you then hand them to Caroline. She exits into the kitchen and we're alone.

"I'm sorry for being late. I really thought that you said eight." I explain to him, while opening the black clutch in my hand and setting my phone in it.

"It's perfectly fine. I'm okay with it. You obviously had to get ready, and since you look like this," His eyes scan over my whole body, "It was worth the wait." I look to his face to detect if he is lying and I don't see any sign of one so I take a breath and tuck my hair behind my hair. He holds out his arm, so I can loop mine through and says, "Shall we?"

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

_Holy. Shit._ Those were the only words I could think of when she opened that door. She looks absolutely breathtaking in that red, lace dress. And those heels, oh, my gosh, they're just so sexy. The way her hair is curled, in big ringlets is gorgeous. _And_ it doesn't even look like she has make-up on! She beautiful in every way a woman can be.

Feeling her small hand holding onto my bicep as we walk down the hallway towards the elevator, makes me heat up like an oven for some reason that I don't know.

Sure, I have ulterior motive to this idea, but it makes me sound like the king of all douchebags. It's terrible, and low, and nasty, but I can't say no to a bet. It's literally impossible for me. I just remember the exact day I made it, three months ago, and I am still losing.

* * *

"_So brother, it seems that you and Rebekah are getting quite cozy." I say to Damon as he gets off of the phone with his girlfriend of two and a half months._

"_We are. Why? Are you jealous Stefan?" He asks, sitting down on my couch._

_Of course, I am jealous. But I would never let him know that. Secretly I want what he has, a nice relationship where you can just be yourself. The problem is… I have been getting pretty used to the bachelor life, different women every night, drinking till all hours. That still doesn't mean I don't want what my brother has._

_Coming home to a beautiful woman who stayed up just to wait for you to arrive. Being able to walk around town with her hand in mine and not care who looks because we're happy as can be. I want something where all I have to do is look at her and a smile will spread across my face and my stomach will jump to my throat. I want something where I see my beautiful partner and all I want to do is touch her, and I won't be able to function until my hands lay on her. I want something where I say 'I love you' just because I feel like it and I just want to remind her. Most importantly, I want something where I can't stop thinking about the girl, where her face fills my mind of every second of every day, where her voice echoes in my head on a constant loop, where her smell fills my nose. I want to be head-over-heels for someone._

"_No, I'm not." I defend myself while taking a sip of the bourbon in my hands. He looks at me with a raised eyebrow then stands up and moves to pour himself another small glass of bourbon._

"_Well, since you're not jealous. Let's have a little competition, bet… Whatever you call it." He proposes, while sitting back down. I know it's a bad idea to say yes, but I just can never say no. Especially to something like this._

"_What exactly is this bet?" I ask him, crossing my legs._

"_Whichever one of us is happier in, say, a years time, wins." He says thinking out loud._

"_What do we win?" I question._

"_Happiness, of course, Stefan." He retorts to me with a smile on his face._

"_Well, in that case… Count me in." I seal the deal with a handshake._

* * *

We get to the car and I open the door for her. She takes my hand and steps in the car. I find myself looking at her sexy heels then following her leg all the way up to her thigh. I really feel like running my hands up and down her olive skin but find it better to keep my hands to myself.

She gets situated in the car and I shut the door then head to the driver's side and hop in.

After a while of silence, she speaks up and asks a question. "So where exactly are we going?" I look over to her and see the profile of her face and she looks beautiful, as I say again. "Stefan, eyes on the road." She says not even looking in my direction. I turn my attention back towards the front of me and tighten my grip on the steering wheel.

"Santa Monica." I tell her, and her head immediately whips towards me.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going somewhere in L.A." She complains, while turning back to sit in her seat.

"Well, I got a little information that you shared a beach house in Santa Monica. Then I got the idea for our date." I explain to her while pulling onto the highway and speeding up.

"What's our date?" She asks, opening her clutch and checking the time on her phone.

"Well first, I rented us a dinner yacht. All to ourselves, just you, me, and the chef. Then I thought we could go to your beach house and have a few drinks, then get a little cozy in any bed available." I tell her the night and she lets out a scoff after I finish.

"First of all, whom did you get this information from? Second, the date sounds nice. And third, I think we'll be in different beds. Actually no, you'll be on the couch, and I'll get the bed. But who ever said that we were staying in Santa Monica? What if I want to go home at the end of the night?" She asks me with a cocky tone.

"To answer your first question: Caroline helped me. Thank you, Caroline knows how to help a guy out. Third, I guess I'm okay with that. But with all the wine that will be in you tonight, I don't think you'll be able to resist me. And we're staying in Santa Monica because it's a Friday, no work tomorrow, and I also have plans with you." I notify her of the new information and she inhales a breath.

"Excuse me? What are we doing tomorrow?" She asks me. She puts her hand on the radio nob and turns it on. Then turns it to an eighty's rock station. That's my kind of girl.

"We are going to go to the Santa Monica pier. Just have a relaxing day there. Then we'll come home in the late afternoon. Stop somewhere for dinner." I reply while turning up the song that's playing.

"What about my clothes? I can't just sleep in this, then wear it to the _pier_." She says with disgust in her voice.

"It would be nice to see you out of that, though," She shoots me a death glare. "While you were in the shower, Caroline packed you and overnight bag, pajamas, toothbrush, clothes for tomorrow. It's all in my trunk." I tell her. We then pull into a parking lot and I park and turn off the car.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbles back, pulling down her mirror and checking her make-up and hair.

I get out of the car and move to her side and open the door. I extend my hand towards her and she accepts, then steps out of the car. She steps a little away from me and straightens out her dress, and it's right then when I realize how long her legs are. And that _is_ one of my favorite parts of a woman. _Damn, Elena's got it all._ I think to myself. The long legs, the amazing ass, she's got a nice rack, and she's so damn beautiful. She coughs to get my attention and I'm pulled back into reality.

She starts to walk away without me, but I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers, then start walking. She looks at me like I am crazy, but chooses to ignore it. We walk into the small building next to the marina and I tell the guy at the desk I have a reservation for Salvatore, he smiles and says he will call up our boat.

Walking on the dock towards our yacht isn't that far, but as we get to the end, there is a man waiting there, probably to help us get on. I tell Elena to go first and the man reaches for her hand to help, but I beat him to it. "Hands off pal." I retort and see him smile. Elena shoots me a confused look over her shoulder, then I set my left hand on her waist while grabbing her right hand so she can walk across the small bridge onto the big, white, yacht. I feel her freeze under my touch but soon she relaxes. After she gets on, I hand the guy standing next to me a twenty dollar bill and hop on myself.

I take her into a door, up a flight of stairs and another through another door, so we're on the tallest balcony of this boat and waiting for us when I open the door is a table for two, draped in a white tablecloth, with a bottle of wine sitting in a bucket of ice. There are little paper lanterns hanging every above and beside us and there is a small black leather couch in the corner.

I take Elena and pull her chair out for her and she sits down. Then I take my place and await our first course.

The date seems to be moving pretty smoothly. She hasn't got angry with me, she hasn't called me a douchebag, and she hasn't left, so that's a good sign.

She told me about her brother, Jeremy, and some funny memories of then when they were children, and her parents, who support her through anything she does wholeheartedly and doesn't give up on their daughter, no matter what.. She told me how she is really close with her Aunt Jenna, they can tell each other _everything_, and they have. She told me what and where she went to college for… Writing and she went to Wesleyan University. But how she realized she was so good with numbers and didn't persue writing. She even told me tiny little details. How she likes three scoops of sugar in her tea or coffee. If the blinds on her windows are open before she is awake, she will throw a hissy fit. How the roll of toilet paper has to be facing upwards or else she will get angry.

"Past relationships?" I ask as a rhetorical question, then take a sip of whine. She gives me a sad smile then an airy laugh.

"Easy, I fell for a guy, then I got dumped. He left me in the middle of the night with a note on my pillow." She tells me while taking a swig of the white wine in her glass.

He left her with just a note? What a dick move. I don't say anything back just yet take the time to look at her in the moonlight. To see the pain in her eyes, pain that I never want to inflict on her.

I cough a little, "Matt?" I ask, wondering who this guy is that broke her heart. I realize her wine glass is empty so I pick up the bottle sitting next to me and fill it halfway.

"No, actually," She takes a breath, "Different guy. I met him when I moved out here and I fell in love. I was alone. No family, Caroline hadn't moved out here yet, with work I never have time to make friends. So, I let him get close to me. Weasel his way in. Then he left me for some model. Oh, the irony in that." She lets out a forced laugh and takes another drink of wine. "What about you? Any ex stories?" She asks, setting her glass down. How did I know this was coming? I mean, it's fair, because I asked her. But I wouldn't think she'd be interested in hearing my stories.

"Yeah, I'm sure you've read all about it though. Tabloids don't shut up." She raises an eyebrow at me. "Katherine." I hear a silent 'oh' come out of her mouth and take that as a sign to continue. "Katherine was a scout for young baseball players. We were the same age but somehow she got that job. So she came to one of my games in college and asked me if I would like to play for the Los Angeles Dodgers, then if I would like to go out with her. I said yes to both. We were happy as can be. At least in my mind we were. I got to be myself with her. Hold her hand in public, kiss her just because I wanted to. I was actually going to propose to her. I was coming home from a big game that I had just won. I walked in the door and she wasn't up, which was strange because she always waited up for me, after night games. So I walked to my room, and there she was, in bed with another man. Let's just say, I know how she got that job as a scout at such a young age." I explain, feeling the pain all over again, of how Katherine betrayed me. I look up to Elena and she looks genuinely sorry for me. Then I feel her hand lay over mine, and she rubs continuous circles over it.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. No one should ever feel like that." She says, but she doesn't move her hand away. I look down and decide to switch positions and take her hand in mine. I don't know what it is about this, but it just feels so right.

"So now that we have the ex-stories out of the way. What about best friends?" I ask her, and she smiles.

"Hmm, best friends. Well you already know that there is Caroline. We met in kindergarten and there is something that just clicked between us. We get along so well, and we hardly ever fight. She helps me with everything from work, to what I am going to wear to bed." She laughs a little, but that little sliver of laugh makes _me_ want to make _her _laugh all the time. Non-stop, day and night, her laugh is _that_ cute. "But there is also Bonnie. We don't talk all that often anymore, but I still believe she is one of my best friends. I met Bonnie is second grade and she was so nice to me. Our personality's just meshed. But then in college she became a fashion designer and started flying all over the world and we just grew apart." She explains to me with a bright smile on her face. She seems really optimistic about everything. She can turn any bad situation good, and even if the outcome is bad, she will still be happy. "What about your best friends?" She asks taking another swig of wine. She is going to be _hammered_ by the end of the night. We've had all of our courses and two bottles of wine, working on our third. I don't know how long we have just been talking, but I know it's been a while. Dessert was served and finished about an hour ago and since then we just talked. Got to know each other. "Stefan?" She asks me, waving her unoccupied hand at me. I am snapped out of my déjà vu and she giggles. "You were in your own little world." She says grabbing her wine.

"Yeah, sorry. Uh… Best friends. Well it just so happens that my best friends are brother and sister, Rebekah and Niklaus Mikaelson…" And I tell her about them. I tell her every single detail about them. They're the closest thing I have to family besides my brother. Sure I have a mother and father, but father and I got in a fight and don't talk anymore. And since father and I don't talk, that means I don't speak to my mother. Even though I would like that more than anything. Yeah, I'm a mommy's boy.

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Turns out that I was a little more buzzed than I initially wanted to be. So once we docked again, he basically had to carry me off of the yacht. Surprisingly, he was quite a gentleman this whole night. I don't know how, he has been such a douchebag to me, every single time we talked. Then he asked me out and is suddenly an angel? I have a feeling something is going on inside of that brain of his. But you know what? I am having a nice time, so it doesn't really matter. If I get played, it won't be the first time.

I did even realize that he lead me to the car, put me in, and we have already arrived at the beach house. Yeah, I'm definitely more buzzed than I need to me. Maybe even on the verge of being drunk, and not even close to being tipsy. We're way past that. We walk into the house and I turn on a light to my right to reveal my living room with the white couch and white tile floors.

"I'm going to change real quick." I say grabbing my overnight bag out of his hands then walking down a hall to the master bedroom. I open the door and set my bag on the bed. I open it and pull out a light purple tank top and a pair of dark purple pajama shorts, very short pajama shorts. _Thanks, Caroline._ I think to myself. I set the clothes on the bed and reach behind my back to try and unzip my dress, but I can't reach it. I don't think about it twice and call Stefan.

"Stefan! I need some help, can you come here?" I yell through out the house. I wait only a few minutes until he enters the room and asks me what I need. "Can you unzip my dress? I can't reach it." I ask him and he hesitates, so I turn around and raise an eyebrow towards him. "What? It's not like I'm asking you to take off all of my clothes. Just unzip it." I snap at him. He then comes over and moves my hair to one side over my shoulder and begins to pull down the zipper of the red dress. Once the zipper gets to the bottom I feel him pulling off the one sleeve on my right arm. He then moves his left hand further into my dress and grabs my waist, then pulls me towards himself. He pushes the rest of the dress down and his mouth his on my neck. Slowly leaving sensual kisses, I find myself almost giving in but then I remember who he is and step away.

"Okay, thanks for the help." I say grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom, but not before I almost trip over my own feet and almost fall on my face. I can hear Stefan leave with a close of the door.

With the alcohol finally reaching it's peak I drop my clothes on the floor and grab a towel. I wrap it around my body, open the door to the bathroom, then open the door leading to the hallway, and walk out. I have no clue what I'm doing. Maybe putting myself out on a limb, taking a chance, seeing what this could turn out to be. I know it's a stupid idea to even think about doing this with him. But I'm drunk, so what the hell? Caroline said that he might actually like me, so lets do this thing.

I walk into the living room and see Stefan at the bar pouring something into a small glass. Tequila, I think. So I walk over and snatch it out of his hand, throw it back in one gulp, then head for the door. But I am stopped by the sound of Stefan's voice, "Where do you think you're going?" He asks me, as I am halfway through the threshold.

"Skinny dipping in the ocean. Duh." I retort, matter-of-factly, but slurring at the same time. I walk out of the door and down the steps until my feet are engulfed by the cool feel of sand. I look and begin walking until I feel a pair of hands on me. I turn around and see Stefan holding me back.

"Oh, no you're not. You're wasted, and with my luck, you'll probably drown and I'll be responsible for it." He says trying to pull me back to the house. But then I drop my towel, and he covers his eyes. I thought for sure, he would look at me. Maybe he is different. But he's still an asshole.

"Not if you come in with me." I blurt out. His grip immediately falters and he finally lets go and turns around to avert his eyes. "I'll be waiting." I say as I start walking backwards towards the water.

"Well how can I say no to that?" He questions and I barely hear it. "You go in and then I'll come in after you." He says to me and I turn around and hurry into the water. I tell him I'm all good, then turn around and cover my eyes like a five-year old child and wait for him to take his clothes off and enter the water. Finally, I hear the splash then turn around and he is already halfway to me.

"What has gotten into you, this evening?" He asks while stopping about a foot away from me. It's dark so he can't see me under the water and I can't see him.

"Alcohol… Taking chances." I answer him with a smug smile, while dipping my head slightly underwater and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Well, I like it. The fun, care-free you. I think she's nice and should come out more often." He says while taking a step closer to me. I hold my finger up, telling him to stay where he is.

"Can you believe we're here?" I start, turning around and looking at the moon. "I mean not even a week ago I thought you were an egotistical asshole. But now, after really talking to you and getting to know you. I think you're a nice gentleman." I compliment him. I turn around to find him with a bright smile on my face, which automatically brings one to mine.

"And now I realized you're not a prick all the time." I shoot him a death glare and he laughs at me. It's right then, where I realize how cold the water is. It's the middle of September and I'm skinny dipping in the ocean. I start to shake and try to hide it from Stefan but he gives me a funny look and I know I'm caught.

"Go up there and get in your towel. I'll turn around and close my eyes." He offers and I nod and start walking to shore. I turn around as my butt is about to come out of the water to make sure he isn't peeking. He isn't so I hurry up and grab my towel and wrap it around my wet body. I start to walk up to the house but then feel a sharp stab in my foot and fall to the ground. "Ow," I somehow squeal out. I look at the sand in the dark night and see a brown spot that I know is blood. I can see Stefan now walking up to the sand and before his _parts_ come above water I turn my head and look down the beach.

"Elena, what are you doing laying on the ground?" He asks with a laugh while putting his boxers on. Once I make sure they are pulled all the way up, I look back at him.

"I stepped on something and it cut my foot." I say trying to get up. I walk a few paces before I am falling again and there are a pair of arms wrapping around my waist. "Well that hurts." I give an airy laugh and look up at Stefan.

"Now we know you can't walk. Come on, I'll carry you." He says while putting one arm under my knees and the other around my waist, picking me up. He starts walking towards the house and is on the porch when I think of something.

"Woah, woah! Wait! I _cannot_ get blood on that floor, that rug, or that couch. Caroline will kill me!" I tell him and he rolls his eyes. Then sits me on a lawn chair in the corner of the porch and steps inside the door to grab a towel. He wraps it around my foot then picks me up again and takes me to the couch. He then walks back towards the door and grabs another towel and sets it on the ground under my foot that is hanging off the couch. He takes the towel wrapped around my foot off and goes to grab a glass of water. He layers the two towels, covered in blood, on the ground and pours the water over my foot. I give a little hiss and twitch away but he holds me in place. I look back and see all the blood on the towel and immediately get sick.

"Stefan..." I trail off and he looks up at me and adopts a worried look on his face. I take a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth, and I start gagging. I see him move a little, wondering if I am actually going to do it. I gag again and put my hand over my mouth. "I'm not so good with blood." I say then lean forward and gag again, this time letting out a little cough. He immediately gets up and runs to the kitchen and grabs the small trash can under the sink. He gets it back over to me, just in time so I can throw up. Everything leaves my stomach and I feel Stefan's hand on my back, rubbing circles and I hear his soothing voice, "Let it all out. It's fine. You're all good." He moves his hand up to my hair and pulls it out of my face.

"Nice first date, huh?" He says, and releases a small laugh. I sit up and ask him to grab a washcloth from the closet in the hallway and he does. I grab it from his hand and wipe my mouth off then throw it across the room.

"I'm sorry! This is so embarrassing." I say covering my face with my hands. I feel his hands wrap around my wrists and pull them away from my cheeks. I look into his eyes and see nothing but acceptance and caring.

"It's fine! I promise." He tells me pulling my hands up to his lips and kisses the back of them. My eyes flick up to him and he pulls a bright smile across his face. I give him one in return and release a giggle.

I then make a mistake and look back at the towels on the floor and see the blood. "Oh no, I looked again." I mumble, feeling light-headed all of the sudden. Everything starts to go blurry and I want to close my eyes. I want to sleep. As I start to drift off I hear something in the distance.

"Elena?" I hear Stefan's voice say. "Elena, are you okay?" I hear him ask one more time.

Too tired to reply, I close my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

Elena faints and I start to panic. I don't know what to do, and I'm afraid something is going to happen to her. Doing the first thing that comes to my mind I run to the closet, grab another washcloth, then run to the kitchen and wet the washcloth with cold water. I take it back over to her and lay it on her forehead. I make sure she is lying down in a comfortable position and then I go back to work on cleaning her foot.

After I finish bandaging her foot I throw the bandage wrappings away and walk back over to the couch wondering what to do. She is still passed out, and in a towel for that matter. I would feel bad if she laid there naked the whole night. I don't want to be creepy or sexual, but I would feel bad if I left her there.

I make sure her towel is tucked in tightly and then pick her up bridal style and start walking to her room. I set her on top of the covers then head to the living room to grab one of my tee-shirts, figuring it would be easier to slip on her over the towel so I don't see anything and she won't get mad at me.

I walk back into the room and head over to a chair in the corner where she has set her bag. I dig through it until I find a pair of nude black panties and pick up the shirt that I set on the arm of the chair, and walk back over to the bed. I look down at her laying there with her hair splayed all over the pillows. I can't help but think of the movie, '_Sleeping Beauty.' _Slowly I start to put her panties on her without pushing the towel up too far. As I am sliding the black cloth over her olive skin, I can't help but smile to myself that I finally get to run my hands over her thighs. They have been teasing me since the night of the gala. The smooth skin under my hands gives me more pleasure than anyone will know. Finally, I get the panties on her and under the towel and give her hips a squeeze before pulling my hands back and grabbing the tee-shirt. I quietly set myself on the bed next to her and put my hand around the far side of her and lift her up a small bit. With my free hand I put the shirt over her head. I pull it down to her neck then set her head back on the pillow. I carefully put her hands and arms through the arm holes then pull the covers loose and slip her legs under it.

I pull the covers up to her chest then throw the towel towards the door, starting a dirty clothes pile. Looking back at her, I see a small smile on the corner of her lips and wonder what she is dreaming about.

Leaning down and setting my hands on either side of her, I lay a kiss on her forehead, then another on the tip of her nose, causing her to twitch a little but the smile on her lips widens a little and I wonder if she knows what I am doing, subconsciously. Slowly and lightly, I move my lips over hers and just hover there for a while. "Goodnight, Elena." I whisper, with my lips scraping against hers. Ending the night the way I feel like it would be nice, I lay a small kiss on her lips and run my hand over her cheek.

I spin around and begin walking to the door, before I turn off the light, I look back at the woman laying in bed. Sure she used to hate me, sure I begged her like a five-year old to go on a date with me, sure it took her a _long _time to accept, sure she got hammered on our first day, sure she hurt herself and I had to take care of her, sure she threw up at the sight of blood, sure she passed out and I had to carry her to bed. But you know what? I don't really care. I'm finally realizing that this whole thing isn't about the bet.

I'm actually starting to like Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it! Please don't be mad at me for Stefan's quick character change. He's just trying really hard. Also, how bout that for a first date? Getting hurt **_**and**_** sick, I bet Elena made a wonderful impression on Stef. And what about that bet? **

**Once again, I am sorry for any mistakes. **

**Well, leave your reviews and comments, they are always much appreciated! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, this chapter has a lot in it. I hope you enjoy. I am sorry for any mistakes I made.**

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I wake up in the master bedroom, surrounded by white sheets and with a pounding headache. I sit up and throw the covers off of my legs and swing them over the edge of the bed. Finally getting the momentum, I step out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom. I look in the mirror and my hair is a mess and my makeup is smeared everywhere. I quickly brush my teeth and wash my face, leaving my tangled hair to fend for itself.

I forget my yoga pants on the chair in the corner of the room and walk out and into the hallway, smelling the scent of bacon as I get closer to the kitchen. As I enter the living room, I see Stefan's shirtless back towards me and he is slaving over the stove. I stand in the entrance of the living room for a few seconds and just admire the lines of muscle that fill his back. As I watch him cook I let my mind wander as to what it would be like to actually take a chance with him. Maybe it'll be nice to have someone to go out with, have talks, be able to just be yourself with. I look back up at him and he seems, naturally, at home. Just cooking a nice meal in the kitchen. I can't help but think of how he has become such a gentleman lately. His manners and backing off from the sexual puns have never ceased to impress me.

I decide that I have had enough staring time to myself and walk next to the kitchen and sit on one of the bar stools that is in front of the stove. Stefan is ignoring me and I can tell he is joking because I see a small smile playing on the corner of his lips. He looks up at me but before we make eye contact I spin my head and look out of the window. I start smiling and look out of the corner of my eye to see his attention has gone back to the stove.

I hop off of the bar stool and walk around into the kitchen and stand next to Stefan as he continues to ignore me. Remembering how I always see him staring at my thighs, I get an idea and jump onto the counter, pulling the shirt that I have on, up a little. With my bare thighs showing, I see his attention flicker from the food to my creamy skin. I let the corners of my mouth turn up into a victorious smile as his eyes finally find mine and he raises an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asks, flipping the bacon then looking back at me.

I grab a dish towel that is sitting on the counter next to me and wrap it around the back of his neck and tugging him towards me. He walks in between my legs and sets his hands on my thighs. I lean in and set my mouth next to his ear, "Distracting you." I whisper, setting my hands on his biceps. I hear him release an airy laugh and look at me.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asks, moving his hands from my thighs to my waist and squeezing my hips a bit.

"I know you have a slight fetish with my thighs." I say and he looks at me with a confused look. I take my hands from his biceps and grab his hands from my waist back on my thighs and he squeezes them, making me giggle. I put my hands back on his biceps. "Don't think I haven't seen you staring at them since the night of the gala. I'm a very observant person." I explain, my lips hovering over his for a second then I slide my hands from his biceps to his chest.

"Well, aren't you a little minx this morning." He says through a smile, as I completely change my decision to tease and slide off the counter. I walk to the fridge, open it, and grab an already made pitcher of Mimosa's. I step to the counter beside the fridge and reach up to grab a skinny wine glass. I take both the glass and pitcher back to my place on the bar stool and poor myself a drink. I look back up at him and see shock on his face. I flash him a sultry smile then run my tongue across my upper lip.

Stefan throws the towel that's on his shoulder, onto the counter and starts to make his way to me. His gaze is piercing me and his steps are heavy, meaning he is on a mission. I spin in my stool and we are now facing each other. He leans in to give me a kiss but I turn my head to the side, "Ah, ah, ah. Finish making me my breakfast. Then maybe you can get a kiss." I say, pushing him off of me. He glares in my direction and just stands there. "What?!" I exclaim with a slight smirk.

"You can't do that!" He yells at me, going back into the kitchen. He turns around from turning the corner and I get a full view of his front body and my voice gets caught in my throat. His abs, his biceps, goodness, it's all too much. I'm snapped out of my daydreaming with him standing in front of me with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, I can. Unless you want me to call the police and say a man has kidnapped me, you'll finish my breakfast, _then_ maybe you will get a small kiss." I tell him while getting off of my stool and walking back into the kitchen. I get beside him and hop back up on the counter. "Please?" I say, while looking at him with my best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll make your stupid breakfast." He says and I start to giggle and clap. I set my hand on his shoulder and move in and set a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." I tell him and then hop off the counter to go back to my place on the bar stool.

Maybe he isn't so terrible. He's being a gentleman, making me breakfast, respecting my choices. Today might not be that bad.

* * *

**STEFAN'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Elena finished eating her food she went to shower and get ready for our day at the boardwalk. I watched her walk away and eventually ended up staring at her ass that was threatening to come out of her little black panties.

I pick up our breakfast plates and take them to the kitchen to put them in the dishwasher. I close the door to the dishwasher then walk to the living room where my bag is sitting and grab my toothbrush, hair gel, and my clothes for the day. I walk into the other bathroom that's in this house and brush my teeth, wash my face, and do my hair. By the time I am done Elena is out in the living room on her phone.

I put my dirty clothes in my bag then turn back to Elena as she is standing up. She has on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tee-shirt with a light blue tank top underneath, her feet occupy a pair of black original Vans, and her hair is wavy. My voice gets caught in my throat because she looks unbelievably beautiful. She doesn't need the short dresses, high heels, and make-up to look gorgeous, but that doesn't mean I don't like it, all she needs is this. She looks like… Elena. It fits with her down-to-earth personality.

"Stefan?" I hear a distant voice call me. I look up to her face and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I ask her, zipping my bag up and throwing it on the couch. I walk closer to her and she pulls her hair over one shoulder, showing her long neck.

"You're staring… Again." She says with a shy smile. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" I reply.

"How did I get into your tee-shirt last night?" She asks me, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh-, um. Well I didn't want to leave you in your towel just laying on the couch all night so I took you in your room and got you in more comfortable clothes." I explain to her, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

"That's why… I asked how." She says sitting down on the couch, crossing her legs.

"Well… I put on your panties with the towel still on, I didn't touch or see anything and I put my shirt on over the towel. Then I grabbed the towel and threw it on the ground. I didn't see anything, I swear." I spit out as fast as I can. I get a deadly glare from Elena and put my hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I guess I believe you." She says, standing up and straightens her shirt out then walks over to a chair in the corner of the room and grabs her purse. She starts heading out of the door then stops and turns around. "Well aren't you coming?" She asks.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble then jump up, grab my wallet and phone from the dining room table and walk out of the door with her.

* * *

We arrive to the boardwalk and Elena heads straight for the games. I follow her and we arrive at a pitching game and I throw her a raised eyebrow.

"What?! You haven't been pitching in a while… I want to see if you still got it." She says, tossing me one of the plastic balls sitting in front of her. I snatch it out of midair then flash her a small smirk. "Come on, Mr. Salvatore. Unless you're scared."

I scoff at her then stand sideways and get ready to throw the ball. I pull my arms up to my chest and look straight at the pyramid of bottles sitting in the small striped tent. I take a small breath then throw the ball at the stack of bottle and knock every single one of them over. I stand up straight, smooth out my shirt then flash Elena a victorious smile. "I think I still got it." I tell her turning my attention back towards the man conducting the game and he says to pick out any prize. I look at Elena and hold a hand towards the prizes. She moves towards the tent and folds her arms over her chest then points at a giant bear hanging on the back wall. I roll my eyes at her and she smacks me in the arm. The man hands her the bear and we turn around to go somewhere else.

"What time is it?" She asks me. I pull out my phone and tell her that it is 11:30. I ask her why and she tells me she is getting hungry again.

"Really? You just ate like an hour ago." I say to her and she scolds me for saying anything about it.

"Well, I want a corn dog." She tells me, moving to sit down on the bench closest to us. I look down at her and she gives me these puppy dog eyes that go straight to my heart.

"Fine…" I break down and start walking to the nearest food stand and buy both of us a corn dog and a large soda. I walk back to her and hand her the food then sit down beside her. She downs that corn dog like it's her job then jumps up and says she wants to go on the Ferris wheel. I finish my last bite of food then take both of our sticks, and the soda cup, and throw them in the garbage can a few feet away. I walk back over to her and smile then grab the bear out from under her arm and put in under my arm then take her hand in mine and intertwine our fingers. She looks down at our hands and smiles then starts walking to the Ferris wheel. I keep up with her as she walks faster than I ever imagine her walking and we enter the line.

"Since this is technically still a date tell me something about yourself that you have never told anyone else. Not even your roommate." I tell her keep my hold on her hand but turn around so we are facing each other.

"Um… Does it have to be really personal?" She asks me, cracking her knuckles on her free hand against her hip.

"Well, I would like it to be." I say and she lets out a shaky breath and nods her head.

"Okay, so, I know you said something that no one else knows about me, but the most personal thing I can think about me two other people know about it. Only two people in the whole world." I nod and she continues, "Uh… Well this is kind of embarrassing but…" She steps closer to me and leans into my ear, "I'm… Um, I'm a… virgin." She whispers so quietly that I can barely hear her.

But I hear her alright, and even though I'm okay with it, I do have some concerns. I am most definitely _not _a virgin and I don't want anything to happen where she, or I, feel like I am pressuring her. And it's kind of puts a lot of pressure on me, what happens if we get serious and she wants to sleep together. I don't want to hurt her, and if we do end up sleeping together then breaking up, which I don't want happening, I will be known as the asshole who took her virginity.

"Can you please say something," She says to me, pulling back her hands and starts to twirl her fingers together. I can tell that's a habit of hers when she gets nervous.

"I think that's awesome. You have values and I respect that." I smile at her then take her hand back in mine an move up in the line a few feet.

"Really?" She asks me with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're okay with this." She says putting a hand to her forehead. I turn around and laugh at her.

"I'm not that much of an asshole, Elena. I respect your decisions." I defend myself and turn back around to face her when we stop, almost to the front of the line.

"Alright, alright! Okay, so now it's your turn, sir." She says with a small smile on her face.

I don't really know of anything to tell her, until I think of _her._ I haven't talked to anyone about it. But that's too personal. I don't talk to anyone about _her_. It's still too hurtful. No, I need to be honest with her. She was honest with me and told me something very personal. But it still hurts to even think of it. That's why I block it out. I don't allow myself to think about it or else I'll close everyone and everything and lose contact with the outside world. It's happened before. A few years ago I let myself think about it too much and didn't speak to any of my friends or family for months. I get lost in my thoughts and don't realize Elena was calling my name because she moved up to the entrance of our cart for the Ferris wheel. I look to my right and see her smiling face with the afternoon sun shining on her. She giggles a little as I run up to her then follow her into the red cart and sit down next to her.

"What were you thinking about?" She asks me when we are all settled and the Ferris wheel starts moving again and her bear is sitting on the bench across from us. I feel her scoot a little bit closer to me and she smiles as I grab her hand and put my fingers between hers.

"What I was going to tell you." I tell her, looking down at her smiling face and adopting a smile of my own. She takes her available right hand and sets it on my right forearm then starts rubbing her thumb encouragingly over my skin and that calms me enough to tell her what I've told no one else in the last eight years. "Um… I've literally never told anyone this _ever_. And it's been a big part of my life for the longest time." She grips my hand a little tighter telling me that it's okay to continue. I get a lump in my throat and cough a little to make sure my eyes don't cloud with tears. I feel her hand leave my forearm and grab the far side of my face and turn it so my face is completely towards her and our faces are less than six inches away from each other.

"I'm right here. You can tell me anything." She whispers to me, now rubbing her thumb over my cheek. I nod to her and she nods back with her smile still shining on her face. She takes her hand and puts in back on my forearm.

"Well, eight years ago, when I was seventeen I was driving my little sister home from her first school dance and she was so excited because she had so much fun with her friends and dancing and she couldn't wait for next years and our favorite song came on so we started jamming," I take a deep breath in and continue. "I kept my eyes on the road the whole time." I sniffle and quickly blink so the cloudiness of my tears disappear. "I just kept going and I didn't see the truck coming and it hit her side. The truck driver, I guess, ran a red light." The tears fall down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away. "She died… later at the hospital. And it's all my fault, I should have been responsible and watched the road because it was night time. And I blame myself every single day of my life, because I was so stupid for not paying attention. And people tell me that I shouldn't blame myself because I didn't see it, but I should blame myself. My sister is dead because I was stupid. And I don't tell anyone this because the last time I did, I blocked out the entire world for months." I finish explain and look back over at her and she has a sad expression on her face. "We were best friends and she meant the world to me. So after she was gone, my whole life flipped upside down. I failed my junior year of high school, I hated my mother and father and brother for trying to make me feel better because I didn't want to feel better. I wanted to blame myself because I believe that I was supposed to die. I killed my own sister that night. She was thirteen and she deserved to live her life past eighth grade." I pause for a long time, deciding if I should continue, and I do. "You know she's the reason that I became a baseball player. Before my sophomore year of high school I was involved with the wrong crowd and I did drugs and smoked and drank a lot. I would do well at the beginning of the year with school and training and get on the baseball team and then I would get caught doing bad things and get kicked off the team. My sister knew about my problem because I used to tell her everything. She said that I need to straighten my shit out, and I scolded her for saying that, but then I listened to her and got clean. She was so proud of me and it felt so good that I did something good. She came to every single one of my games for two years straight. So when she died I got back into drugs and bad things. But then I found a video of her, that she sent me when I was in rehab, yes I went, and she said that she was proud that I was her brother and that she was glad that I was doing this and that she loved me very much. And I think I watched that at least 20 times a day for 5 months straight and then I got out of my hole and did was she wanted me to do." I finish explaining and wipe the tears off of my face then look over at her. She leans in and gives me a small kiss on my cheek.

"That was very brave of you for telling me that. And I know you're going to hate me for saying this but you can't keep blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. That driver ran the red light, _he _made the mistake, _he _should pay for you. You did nothing wrong. You were having a fun time, you didn't kill her. That driver did." She kisses my shoulder then lifts her face up to me. "Thank you for telling me that, Stefan. I know it must have been hard. I'm glad you're opening up to me. It really means a lot. Now I know that you actually have real feelings under that douchebag façade." She says and I laugh. "But you do realize you totally shit on my secret that I told you." She says and I throw my head back and laugh even harder than I already was.

"It's okay, though. I wanted to open up to you. You told me so much last night and it felt really good to talk with you." I tell her moving my look to the ocean. "It's so much easier to talk with you than my mother or father or my brother. Conversation flows when I'm with you. Never a dull moment." I can see her smile out of the corner of my eye then look down at our linked hands. We're almost to the top of the Ferris wheel and it doesn't even feel like it. Time just stops when I'm around her.

"Can I ask you something?" She says to me. She sounds nervous and that makes me nervous. I look back at her and her head is still tipped down so I put my thumb and forefinger under her chin and bring her eyes up to mine.

"Of course you can, Elena." I assure her with a wide smile. She takes a long breath and lets it out slowly then gives me a smile.

"Why do you like me?" She blurts out, not making eye contact with me.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, turning my whole body towards her.

"Why do you like _me_? You could have any girl in California. Why me?" She asks me, following my movement and turning her torso towards me. Her left knee is now sitting on the bench and is tucked in next to her thigh. She looks me straight in the eye, waiting for my answer.

"I can say more than one reason, right?" I say with a smile, and the cart stops. "I like you because you're different. You are probably the only girl who has put up a fight when it came to going out with me. And you're a challenge, and I like that. And uh, your smile. I really like your smile and your laugh makes me so dizzy, but yet I love it at the same time. I know that we haven't been talking for a long time, like you know only a week, and we have barely talked even then, but at the gala you would bat your eyes or laugh or blush and I though it was so adorable. But it's the way you carry yourself that I love the most. At first you were shy and nerdy," This gets me a warning glare from her but I continue anyway. "But then you became this super confident person and I think that is sexy as hell." I look at her and see her cheeks become a dark shade of pink. "Are you blushing, Elena?" She releases a small giggle and looks up at me through her eyelashes.

"Stefan…" She begins, I nod at her and she takes a breath. "I think it's time you get that kiss now." She says through a smile. I laugh a little then she takes her hand that's in mine and sets it on my cheek. I feel her other hand set on the other side of my face and I can see her coming closer. I decide it's time to move my arms so I put my right hand under her jaw then put my thumb on her cheek. I set my left hand on her amazing thigh and give it a little squeeze causing her to laugh. I move closer to her, our lips literally millimeters away from each other. I look in her eyes once more before closing mine and pressing our lips together. And that's it. I forget where I am, I forget what I'm doing. I pull her lips a little closer to mine and slightly part her lips with my tongue and thankfully she lets me gain access. Our lips are weaving out of one another and our heads swaying back and forth and I feel her scoot a little closer to me.

The Ferris wheel abruptly stops and we both pull back. I open my eyes and see this glowing woman sitting next to me with a smile brighter than the sun. I take in a few deep breaths and show her a huge smile of my own. Then lean over and give her a small peck on the lips. "Thank you, Ms. Gilbert." I straighten out and pull her towards me. Her left arm wraps around my right one and I set my right hand on her left thigh where she sets her right hand. She sets her head on my shoulder and I smile to myself.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Salvatore." She says as the Ferris wheel starts moving again.

* * *

**ELENA'S POINT OF VIEW**

The rest of the day went as smoothly as it could have gone. We both played more games at the boardwalk and we both won more prizes. Stefan made jokes and I'd laugh, he'd occasionally grab my hand and I would smile to myself, or while we would be waiting in line he would slip an arm around my waist and cling to my side then I would set my hand on his and tuck my head in the crook between his neck and jaw. For the first time in a while I feel genuinely happy. _He _makes me feel happy. The way his mouth slowly curves into his bright smile, or how he runs his hands through his hair when he's frustrated. It all makes me feel a part of something, something that I don't know yet. A friendship? A relationship? I'm not really sure yet.

As we made our way to the car, Stefan, once again, slipped his hand around my waist and gave my temple a small kiss. "You're so open with you're affection." I say to him as a deep pink blush attacked my cheeks. Thankful that the sun is already set and no one can see it.

"It's easier when I'm with someone that I really like." He responds to me, removing his hand from my waist and replacing it with locking our fingers together.

"We haven't even known each other that long." I tell him. He abruptly stops and pulls me to face him. Setting his hands on my shoulders he begins to speak.

"It doesn't matter about time. All that matters is that I like you now… A lot. And that's all that is going to matter as long as I am with you. I don't want to treat you like one of the other girls I've… been with. Because you're nothing like them. You're special and I adore you more than I have with any other women. You actually saw past my douchebag ego to who I really am… Not who the tabloids and the press make me out to be. You actually saw the real me. The me who doesn't sleep with people on the first date. The me who doesn't sneak a peek at my date even though they fainted. The me who talks about my sister even though it physically pains me. The me… who really likes you. And even though you haven't been in my life for long, I'm not sure I would be able to survive without you. You've brought out something in myself that I didn't know I had. Before my sisters accident, I didn't think I could be good again. I didn't think I could love again, or be loved. I didn't think I could have any of the things that I have right now because I was a monster. I believed every day that her… death was my fault. I didn't think you would ever be here with me. Touching me like you do, kissing me. But I was proved wrong. Because of you." He finishes and I am flabbergasted by him today. The opening up and letting me get to know him really means a lot. I don't know what to say.

I feel like I owe him something so personal of my own, wait, no not owe… I want to _give_ him something that I cherish. Something that I have kept with me for so long, for so little reason. It is not part of my religion, or my beliefs, or any tradition. I just thought I could be different with it. Not give it up the first chance I get. Give it to someone who will hold on to it with as much love as I do. Someone who won't take it then just throw it in the trashcan. It will not be by force, it will be by my own will. I believe Stefan is this person. I don't know much about him. Only that he is from a small town in Virginia, like I. And that his favorite color is blue, he has a brother and a mother and a father and a dead sister, his best friends are siblings, he became a baseball player because of his sister, he used to be in with the bad crowd, he changed because he wanted to make his sister proud. And most importantly he likes me. He likes me more than anyone has ever liked me. And that makes me like _him _more than I have ever liked anyone. He makes me feel safe and secure. And I want to do something that will probably make me like him more than I already do. I will not fight myself on this one. It is what I want to do so I will do it. I will not second guess myself, I will not back down. I am not a coward, I am not a child, I am not insecure. I am with Stefan Salvatore. And no one, on this world or any other world for that matter, can be any one of those things when they are in the presence of him.

I've been quiet for too long. I need to say something. But my mind wont produce the words to send to my mouth. I look up to his green eyes and see such wonder beneath the surface. The gears turning in his head, figuring out what is going on. I take his hand from my shoulder and set it against my cheek. "I want you to take me home." I whisper, taking his other hand and weaving my fingers through his. He secures his hand on my cheek a little firmer and I lean into it and run my right hand over the back of his on my cheek.

"It was the plan all along to take you back—," He begins but before he can finish I cut him off, already shaking my head no. I don't want to go back to L.A. I think I knew that all along since I woke up this morning. I was never intent on leaving Santa Monica till Sunday. And I think he knew it as well.

"No. The beach house. I want you to take me to the beach house." I whisper even quieter than before. But I knew he heard me because any move that he was making now stopped. Frozen in place.

I unlocked the fingers of my left hand and his right one, then shook his touch off my cheek and replaced that hand with my right hand. Slowly I began to walk backwards, looking him straight in the eyes, towards his car, which I see just a few rows away. I turn away and start walking faster towards the vehicle. When we reach it, I feel a pair of hands on my waist and a set of lips crashing down on mine. When Stefan pulls back and I open my eyes he has the brightest smile on his face that spreads to his eyes. He gives me one last peck and runs to his side of the car and hops in.

I touch my lips with my left hand, smile, then open up the car door and slide in. I slip my hand into Stefan's already waiting one, sitting on the console. Then he drove. He drove faster than I have ever seen him drive before. All of a sudden I am feeling nervous. I don't think it's about the choice I have made. What I have decided to share with the man sitting next to me with the moss green eyes, or the perfect white teeth, or that beautiful light brown hair that I imagine my hands running through. I think I'm nervous because of his crazy driving. That makes me laugh inside. I am about to give him something that I have never thought about giving _him_ before and yet I am nervous about the way he is driving.

I keep my hand in his but turn my head to look out of the car window. I see a bird flying high above us and realize what it is like to be a bird flying through the sky. _Free_. Undeniably free. No one here is to tell me no or to stop me from what I want to do. I look closer to the ground and see a squirrel down the trunk of a tree with a nut in his hand. And I realize what it is like to be a squirrel. Taking something I want without asking and getting away with it. Slowly, I turn back to the man whom I have come to care for in such little time… And I realize what it is like to be him. Reckless, but. Crazy, but calm. Rude, but caring. Everything that I am not, he is. And everything that he is not… I am. And that's what makes us mesh. That's what makes all the pieces of the puzzle fit together.

I'm lost in my own head when Stefan says my name softly then gets out of the car and opens my door. Then grabbing my hand and starts leading us towards the entrance of the house. He occasionally looks back at me through the darkness of night, only lit by the small porch light in front of us. When we enter the door I switch positions and walk in front of him. I slip off my shoes with each foot and he does the same. Shoes and socks are gone when I start pulling him by the hand through the living room, past the kitchen, down the hallway, and to the master bedroom. I drop his hand and walk in by myself. I turn around, not feeling his presence directly behind me. I see the expression on his face. Fear, confusion. He looks at me and I smile. I walk towards his standing body and pull him inside and shutting the door. I gingerly push him up against the closed door and cup his face with both of my hands. I rise onto my tip-toes and lay my lips almost touching his. "It's alright. Everything is okay, I promise." I whisper as quietly as I can. Then close the remaining distance between our lips and everything is over. I have zero doubts about the choice I made. Everything is going to be fine, with Stefan it always is.

I plant my feet back on the ground and separate our lips from each other. I take my hands from his cheeks and move them to the hem of his shirt. I take a deep breath then look up to his face for confirmation. He nods with a small smile on his face and I slowly lift up the fabric of his gray tee-shirt. As soon as it is discarded across the room it takes every muscle inside of me not to press my lips against his chest.

I am mesmerized by his body when I feel his hands slip under my shirt and remove it from my torso. He then takes the take top and cautiously pulls it over my head. I hear the shirt hit the floor and abandon all control. I set my hands on his shoulders and jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist and tightening my arms around his neck. I feel his lips laying lust-filled kisses all over my neck and collarbone, all the way up to my pink lips. I barely feel it when the bed hits my back. I am too lost in him to recognize anything that happens around us. The weight of him lifts and I feel him pull down my jeans then lay kisses from my stomach all the way up to my lips. He repeats this a few times until I can't handle it anymore and reach for his jeans.

I basically rip off his pants faster than humanly possible then flip us over so my hair is dangling down over the both of us. I lay my lips on his chest, quenching my thirst. I slide down his body leaving small, wet kisses to the top of his boxers. He inhales a sharp breath and I move back up to meet his face. His eyes are close and his lips pressed into a tight line. I run my thumbs across his cheeks and lay my lips against his. I open my eyes and see his pure, lust-filled, green ones staring back at me. Next thing I know I am on my back and his lips are against my chest, moving down through the valley of my breasts, and to my stomach. My eyes are closed and I don't know what he is going to do next. I feel his hand come behind my back and unhook my bra, then throwing it across the room.

I return the favor by pushing his boxers down as far as I can with my hands, then letting my feet take over when I couldn't reach. This was it. There was one final roadblock to him. To the pain and pleasure all mixed into one. But I didn't want him to remove it. So I pushed him off of me and kneeled next to his heavily breathing body. I slip my thumb under the left side of my panties and did the same with my right. I wanted him to watch me do this. I was giving him something special and I want him to witness it. I slowly start pulling my panties down and over my butt. He was hanging on to my every movement. I sat on my butt then slipped the small piece of fabric over my smooth legs and threw it somewhere in the room that didn't matter. I rolled back over and right on top of him. My hair resting on one of my shoulders I put my hands on either side of his head and surprised him with a passionate kiss, resulting in both of us gasping for air. I pull back and look into those eyes one last time for the night.

"I want you to take me, Stefan." I whisper, straight to his face. There was no fear in my voice, no confusion, no pressure. And he could tell that. Because he moved his left hand over my waist, squeezing my hip then down to rest on my ass.

"I want to memorize every inch of you, though." He whispered back, scanning his eyes down my body.

"Fine, but promise to take me, Stefan. Promise." I started pleading with every fiber of my being.

"I promise." He sealed it with a kiss then moved his lips down my neck. I felt his mouth on my breast and I was lost into oblivion. He was everywhere. Around me, inside me, with me, next to me. I couldn't keep track. But it didn't matter…

Because he _took_ me. He took me higher than I ever thought I could go. And I never want to come down.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I don't know what to say about that. Only that I hope you like it. I don't want them to move too fast but I kind of just threw that idea out of the window. Don't judge me for my smut scene. I really had no clue what I was doing. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Thank you, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
